Descubriendo lo que es el Amor
by Gatita Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN Edward Masen un chico al que le gusta disfrutar del sexo sin ataduras hasta que en una de sus aventuras es contagiado de una enfermedad sexual y es obligado a ir al doctor, pero lo que no sabía es que al pasar esto se le caería la venda de los ojos y encontraría al amor verdadero donde menos se lo esperaba.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez . Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**Bueno Chicas por fin les traigo de nuevo esta adaptación de Juventud en Éxtasis, espero que les guste y los capis estarán cortitos no serán largos.**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_— ¿Quieres tener sexo?_

_Mi pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir._

_—Espera…_

_Te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda._

_—No te disgustes—suplique acercándome—. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer que ésta sería tu primera experiencia… Pero antes de que eso ocurra, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas de mi pasado._

_Te volviste muy lentamente con gesto desafiante._

_—Muy bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?_

_Quise entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear. Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvané un par de mentiras para eludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi confidencia._

_— ¿Algún día me contaras la verdad?_

_Asentí con tristeza _

_No te despediste al abandonar el lugar._

_Apenas me quedé solo busqué una hoja para escribir._

_Después de un rato detuve mi escritura y observé la prolija carta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro. _

_Soy un amigo que nunca te traicionará._

_Traicione a muchas mujeres en el pasado y, créeme, sufrí tanto por ello que no volveré a hacerlo jamás. _

* * *

_**Bueno este es solo el prologo les traeré pronto lo demás ya estaré en el grupo por si quieren platicar de la historia ;) este es el grupo por si quieren pasar o metanse a mi perfil y hay lo verán ;)**_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmet.**_

_**Grupo: **_www. facebook groups / Gatita. Cullen01 / Sin espacios o sino búsquenlo como Gatita Cullen Fics y listo ;)


	2. LAS MOTIVACIONES SEXUALES

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez. Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M, porque contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

**Bueno Chicas aquí está el primer capítulo espero que les guste.**

******P.D2: Disculpen la tardanza FF no me dejaba subir y le pedí ayuda a una amiga gracias Karen linda te quiero**

* * *

**Primera parte: Sexo por Placer**

**1**

**LAS MOTIVACIONES SEXUALES.**

Hechizado por las bellas y voluptuosas formas de Tanya, la miraba de hito en hito departir con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia. Ocasionalmente giraba la cabeza para asegurarse de que su corpulento galán no llegara. Tal

vez había terminado con él y ahora estaba disponible... Apreté la mandíbula enérgicamente. No debía hacerme ilusiones. El hecho de que la chica más agraciada de la escuela hubiera asistido sola a la fiesta de fin de curso semestral y que por coincidencia tampoco yo fuese acompañado no significaba que el destino quisiera nuestra unión. Con todo, la ansiedad invadió mi cuerpo, como me ocurría siempre que vislumbraba la posibilidad de una

aventura sensual.  
Cursaba el cuarto año de la carrera de odontología y me consideraba un verdadero experto en placeres corporales. Había aprendido (después de no pocos insultos y bofetones) a seducir mujeres con sobrada destreza. Era capaz de oler las posibilidades de un encuentro íntimo y cuando echaba el ojo a una joven, casi siempre lograba conducir mi romance con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Jasper, el único profesor joven y libertino que se prestó a acompañarnos a esa fiesta de despedida, al verme solo se aproximó a mi mesa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —espetó dándome un efusivo golpe en la espalda—. ¿Te libraste al fin de Jessica, la famosa "virginia-casta"?

Reí con reserva, en el ambiente universitario los chismes corrían rápidamente y no era de extrañarse que Jasper estuviera enterado de mis conquistas más importantes, además era un profesor amigable, a quien alguna vez me acerqué para pedirle consejos.

—Sí— le contesté —. Terminamos hace un par de días. Tú sabes: Jessica es de esas chicas que te complacen sólo con la condición de casarse al día siguiente.

—Lo suponía. Y ten cuidado, en esta época hay varios millones más de mujeres buscando matrimonio que hombres, así que...

Asentí sin contestar. El equipo de sonido había sufrido un pequeño desperfecto y el ambiente sin música estruendosa, era propicio para la conversación. Pero no me apetecía ahondar más en ese asunto con Jasper, a quien, dicho sea de paso, adiviné un poco alterado por la ingestión de los primeros alcoholes de la velada.

Observé a Tanya que se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al tocador. Quise incorporarme para ir tras ella, pero la presencia de mi profesor de anatomía me lo impidió. Contemplé el extraordinario cuerpo de mi compañera alejándose. Llevaba un vestido de algodón extremadamente ceñido, como los que usan las bailarinas de ballet, con un amplio escote en la espalda y un atrevido agujero al frente que ventilaba, a la vista de todos, su ombligo y su vientre plano.

—Esta noche no se salva —susurré para mí.

— ¿Decías algo?

—No, profesor... es simplemente que... —y me detuve valorando lo que significaba departir a solas con Jasper en un ambiente de igualdad. Podría preguntarle todo sobre las dudas anatómicas que en clase hubiera sido impropio mencionar... Y mi maestro era un joven sexualmente experto, que además de tener instrucción académica comprobada había vivido en unión libre tres veces.

—Hay asuntos que no comprendo —retomé—. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan impredecibles? De pronto se te ofrecen envueltas en una nube de romanticismo y al rato están agobiadas por la culpa y la tristeza; a una hora alegres, y a la siguiente iracundas. Visten y se exhiben para excitar al hombre y luego exigen total respeto. Francamente no las entiendo... ¿Sienten el mismo deseo sexual que nosotros? Si es así, ¿por qué se hacen tanto de rogar? Y, sobre todo ¿cuál es la razón por la que después de entregarse parecen tan desilusionadas?

Alzó las cejas asombrado por mi cuestionamiento múltiple.

—Esa respuesta te costará por lo menos una copa.

Llamé al camarero con la mano, dejando que José Luis ordenara en cuanto llegó.

— ¿Y bien?

—Si deseas entender a las chicas debes partir de lo básico: sus ciclos hormonales las hacen subir y bajar cada mes por pendientes de diferentes estados de ánimo, su mecanismo físico es muy diferente al de los varones, sienten deseo carnal pero mezclado con emociones. Para tener un orgasmo necesitan sentirse amadas, comprendidas, valoradas; pensar que lo que hacen está bien, que no corren peligro alguno, que no están siendo obligadas, que su

compañero de cama es agradable y considerado, que nadie les reprochará su entrega si son descubiertas, etcétera. Son condiciones psicológicas imprescindibles y casi imposibles de lograr por adolescentes aventureras. Así que, después de experimentar con el sexo, comúnmente la autoestima de la joven soltera disminuye, sus valores se van al suelo, su reputación ante los demás muchachos se echa a perder y cuando todo termina se siente usada y denigrada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez las mujeres son más provocativas y liberales? —pregunté—Hoy en día la mayoría tiene relaciones prematrimoniales voluntariamente.

En ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Jacob y Emmet, dos buenos amigos (más míos que del profesor). Nos saludaron de mano y tomaron asiento. Jasper respondió con furor a mi pregunta sin inhibirse en lo absoluto (o quizá motivado aún más) por la presencia de los arrimadizos.

—En una relación íntima interviene tanto el cuerpo como la mente, pero hay enormes diferencias entre uno y otro sexo. El varón es más práctico, más objetivo y su orgasmo tiene origen preponderantemente FÍSICO; puede sentir el mismo placer haciendo el amor con una jovencita, con una mujer madura, con una amiga, con una desconocida,

manoseándose mientras hojea sus revistas; la única diferencia entre uno y otro evento estribará en que algunos le producirán mayor excitación, pero al momento de llegar al climax se convulsionará de igual forma en todos los casos. En cambio, la mujer es más idealista y sentimental. Su orgasmo tiene origen fundamentalmente PSICOLÓGICO, así que accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el placer FÍSICO que ello le reportará sino por cuestiones MENTALES: enamoramiento, deseo de ser aceptada, vanidad... ¡qué sé yo! A ellas les gusta sentirse admiradas, amadas, deseadas; les agrada que perdamos los estribos por su causa, que las conquistemos y les demostremos cuánto estamos dispuestos a hacer por poseerlas. Ésa es su retribución. Como ves, también satisfacen un deseo. El placer femenino está conectado directamente a su psique...

—Y el masculino a su...

Reímos estrepitosamente ante la seña obscena de Ricardo.

Busqué con la vista a Tenya, aún no salía del tocador. Estaba dispuesto a abordarla en cuanto lo hiciera. Era una decisión motivada por esa energía sexual "física" que, para ser bien aceptada por ella, tendría que disfrazarse de fuerza sentimental "psíquica". Parecía complicado, pero dejaba de serlo en cuanto te acostumbrabas a ello. Lo haría a como diera lugar. Imaginarme su piel desnuda me alteraba de forma ingente. Ella tenía el tipo especial

de cuerpo que yo no había tocado jamás (muslos largos, senos grandes y firmes, caderas prominentes, piel blanca), además de poseer otros elementos eróticos muy discretos: tono de voz intimista, timbre sensual, mirada isplicente, seriedad altiva, movimientos felinos...

El mesero de la asociación estudiantil nos hizo llegar la charola de botanas y una garrafa mediana de licor.

—Y tú, ¿lograste acostarte con Jessica? —me preguntó Emmet mientras descorchaba la botella—. Todo el mundo se pregunta si habrás vencido a la puritana.

—Sí... —confesé titubeante—, fue una experiencia muy triste, puso demasiadas condiciones, pero cuando aceptó, trató de hacerme sentir responsable de su futuro. Me da un poco de pena pues creo que en verdad me amaba. ¿Saben lo que me dijo después de entregarse? Que a todas las muchachas se las presiona intensamente para que tengan sexo; que si tratan de ser decentes sus compañeras se burlan y los muchachos las ignoran; que por eso la mayoría, al sentir ese rechazo, acceden a la vida sensual tan apreciada en el medio juvenil. Sentí lástima por ella y decidí dejarla. Las mujeres no se dan cuenta de que a esta edad los jóvenes no buscamos relaciones fijas; buscamos placer, diversión, aprendizaje y que cuando sentemos cabeza pensando en una relación formal desecharemos de inmediato a todas aquéllas con las que nos divertimos para buscar a esa muchacha seria, ignorada en el ayer, que supo darse a respetar.

Un ruido estruendoso seguido de otro agudo nos interrumpió el equipo de sonido parecía casi listo.

—Lo que acabas de decir es muy cierto —comentó Jasper—. Una cosa es tener novia para divertirte y otra muy diferente es elegir a la madre de tus hijos... Para esto último siempre querrás a una joven diferente, difícil de conseguir, no como la piedra pateada por decenas de hombres, sino como el diamante intacto que sólo a ti te fue posible alcanzar.

— ¡Eso es definitivo! —contribuyó Emmet con vehemente entusiasmo—, pero no se lo digas nunca a una mujer o a un moralista porque te tildarán de "macho". ¡Obviamente si se desea aprender a manejar son preferibles los carros usados... pero cuando se trata de escoger el automóvil fijo, para toda la vida, hasta el más idiota preferiría uno nuevo...!

—Aunque hay algunos usados muy bonitos...

Volvimos a reír estrepitosamente. Moví la cabeza alegre pero descontento, lo que comenzó como una pregunta de consulta se había convertido en una polémica en la que todos éramos expertos.

—El sexo es algo muy emocionante —dijo Jasper mientras se servía más licor—. Lo malo es que no es gratis, siempre hay que pagar por él: a veces con dinero y a veces con halagos o palabras cariñosas.

—Pagar por él... —repitió Emmet reflexionando muy seriamente—. Qué enorme verdad ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Las prostitutas son groseras, desconsideradas y cobran en efectivo; en cambio una compañera de la escuela se arregla con sus mejores ropas, se lava, maquilla, perfuma y se va a la cama contigo si a cambio le prometes entrega eterna y amor total. Ése es el pago que debes hacer. Hay que ser muy rápido de mente para manejar bien el asunto sin ser descubierto, pero dominando la técnica se obtiene lo mejor al precio más barato, ¿no es así?

Así era.

Los crujidos estruendosos del aparato de sonido nos impidieron seguir hablando. Mi vista se perdió en ese mundo de ideas. Resultaba interesante analizar las motivaciones sexuales en la etapa juvenil, contemplar el hilo negro y apreciarlo en toda su longitud. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas chicas vivieran ignorando algo tan obvio? La música comenzó. Varias parejas caminaron hacia la pista tomadas de la mano. Tanya salió del baño. Arreglada, retocada y seria, venía pasando entre las mesas con bastante galanura. De inmediato me puse de pie.

—Ustedes perdonarán —dije bebiéndome de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa—, pero tengo asuntos urgentes que atender...

Mis amigos y Jasper hicieron una bulla terrible.

Caminé directo a la muchacha interponiéndome en su camino. Fingí no verla hasta que estuvimos muy cerca.

— ¡Hola, qué sorpresa! —le dije—. Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

Hice un ligero reclinamiento de cabeza.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Tanya me miró y sonrió alegre de que alguien se atreviera a sacarla de su soledad.

—Claro.

— ¿Vienes sola? —le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué no te acompañó James hoy?—Sonrió tristemente

—Terminamos hace una semana.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Quise decir "lo siento", pero a cambio de ello el rostro se me iluminó con una alegría nerviosa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esa chica alta, despampanante, siempre se paseó por sitios públicos ostentando un novio mal encarado, ¡y ahora se hallaba repentinamente sin compromisos, bailando conmigo!

Por unos minutos no pude decir nada. Mis estrategias de conquista se habían vuelto más suspicaces y maliciosas por la reciente plática. Analicé la situación mientras me movía al ritmo de la música: Tanya había tenido un noviazgo largo; todos la vimos más de una vez besándose apasionadamente, exhibiendo su enamoramiento y mermando con ello irremediablemente su reputación. Si a eso se atrevió a la vista de los demás era fácil suponer cuánto hizo con su

ardoroso galán en la intimidad.  
Pobre chica. Si James la hubiera querido realmente no la habría exhibido, y si ella hubiera sido más inteligente no lo habría permitido. Entre estudiantes, las mujeres que se muestran ante los demás en exceso cariñosas con sus novios

quedan como marcadas. Pero eso no era un obstáculo para mí. Por el contrario, resultaba evidente que había experimentado en buena medida con el sexo y no cargaría con los complejos de mi ex novia Jessica. Además, seguramente se hallaba en una etapa de ligera depresión emocional, ansiosa por sentirse querida, admirada, deseada...

Eran circunstancias excepcionales.

Me advertí tenso pero lleno de energía, como se siente un atleta a punto de arrancar en la carrera para la que se ha preparado mucho.

— ¿Te invito una copa? —pregunté interrumpiendo el baile.

— ¿Por qué no?

Nos dirigimos a la barra pasando por en medio de la pista. Al caminar puse mi mano derecha sobre su espalda.

—Ahora que estás libre debes de tener muchos pretendientes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Ni me importa.

Llegamos frente al cantinero y ordenamos sendas bebidas.

— ¿Sabes? —le dije—, a mí tampoco me ha ido bien en cuestión de amor últimamente. Estoy muy decepcionado. ¿No te ha pasado que cuando más te interesa una persona y le das lo mejor de ti es cuando más te desprecia...? La desilusión de haberte entregado a alguien que no valía la pena es dolorosísima.

Levantó la vista y me escrutó con sus dulces ojos melancólicos.

— ¿Ya no sales con Jessica?

Moví la cabeza para decirle que no y sonreí atribulado.

—Me da gusto poder platicar contigo, Tanya... porque me siento más solo que nunca.

Las luces se apagaron parcialmente y se escuchó la dulce música romántica. La mayoría de los bailarines impetuosos se retiraron y sólo algunas parejas abrazadas permanecieron en la pista balanceándose con la deliciosa cadencia de los compases suaves. El corazón quiso salírseme de su sitio ante esa imperiosa e ineludible oportunidad. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa,Tanya se me adelantó.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

—Claro.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos.

Nos colocamos en el centro de la oscuridad. La abracé por la cintura y ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Con la excusa de hacer algunos comentarios, me acerqué paulatinamente a su rostro hasta que la distancia que nos separaba se redujo al mínimo.

Nuestros pies se movían lentamente y el halo magnético del uno se había fusionado con el del otro, produciendo una reacción más que excitante. No se necesitaba hablar mucho; nuestros cuerpos exhalaban una química poderosa que nos hacía sentir entre nubes.

— ¿Sabes, Tanya? —susurré en su oído—, yo siempre te he querido... en secreto.

No contestó, pero después de ese comentario nos abrazamos totalmente. Calibré la delgadez de su cintura con mis manos; sentir el contacto directo de nuestras parte íntimas me dejó sin aliento. La música terminó y nos quedamos enlazados unos segundos mirándonos a la cara. En su rostro había un matiz carmín que la agraciaba aún más, y en el mío la mirada de un hombre que ha perdido los estribos por la emoción de esa rápida aventura y el enorme deseo

de llevarla hasta el final.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio confortable donde podamos platicar tranquilamente? — le propuse en voz baja—. Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor.

No me contestó que sí, pero apenas salimos de la pista fuimos a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros con excusas insulsas.

Cuando subimos al auto tomé su mano izquierda, la acaricié con ternura y me la llevé a la boca lentamente para darle un beso.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté poniendo en marcha el motor.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar su penetrante vista de mi rostro:

—Adonde tú quieras...

* * *

_**Hombres ! me desesperan son tan agg _ les juro que cada vez que leo esta primera parte me hace enojar mucho de su estúpida manera de pensar son tan… hombres ¬_¬ ¡Dios¡ no saben como quisiera darles unos bueno golpes por P $%&/%$° …. Bueno en fin ¿que les pareció a ustedes no querían golpearlos como yo? Déjenme su opinión de que les pareció su muy "divertida" platica ¿o yo soy la única que los quiere ahorcar? **_

_**este es el grupo por si quieren pasar a platicar de estos asuntos y me digan que les parece o métanse a mi perfil y hay lo verán ;)**_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmett.**_

_**Grupo: **_ www. facebook groups / Gatita. Cullen01 / **Sin espacios o sino búsquenlo como Gatita Cullen Fics y listo ;)**


	3. Sexo-Adicción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez. Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M, porque contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

* * *

**Sexo-Adicción**

**Capitulo 2**

Salí de la avenida conduciendo muy despacio. Aunque tenía presente el tono de sensual provocación en la voz de Tanya cuando dijo "a donde tú quieras", no podía tomar iniciativa de llevarla a una habitación privada sin ratificarlo. Dentro de dos preceptos ineludibles de la seducción estaban él de nunca mostrarse demasiado ansioso y el de parecer estar dispuesto a conversar indefinidamente como todo un bien intencionado amigo.

Sobre la calzada observé la indicación de un próximo centro comercial. Accioné el freno y viré con cuidado para subir por la rampa del estacionamiento. Detuve el automóvil en un cajón alejado de la entrada del supermercado y apague el motor. Con las ventanas cerradas y el coche inmóvil se presentó un tenso pero fraternal silencio.

— ¿Qué vas a comprar?

—Nada…—titubeé como un adolescente desmañado y ella sonrió para darme confianza.

—Tanya… —recomencé—: lo que te dije mientras bailábamos… es cierto. Desde hace meses sueño con estar contigo. Eres la mayor ilusión de mi vida. Nunca tuve el valor de confesártelo pero he sido tu gran admirador anónimo durante meses…

Se me apagó la voz. No quería cometer ningún error y eso hacía sentir más tenso de lo normal.

— Gracias por sacarme de esa fiesta—murmuró—. Necesitaba platicar con alguien que me apreciara…

Mis manos jugueteaban pasando las llaves de un lado a otro. Ésta era la parte más difícil de la conquista. También era la más emocionante y peligrosa. Debía besarla, pero ¿cómo franquear ese metro de asiento q nos separaba?

—Vamos a comprar una botella. Me gustaría brindar por nuestra amistad.

Asintió.

Salí del auto excesivamente rápido. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella… Le di la vuelta al coche y abrí su portezuela; me tendió la mano para ponerse de pie. No retrocedí ni un centímetro.

— ¿Vamos?

— No tienes idea de cómo me gustas, Tanya.

Estábamos en la posición perfecta, pero no quiso levantar la cara.

—Vamos— repitió

"¡Maldición, vamos!", pensé. Cerré el coche y camine a su lado. La abracé por la espalda sin conseguir que cooperara.

Compre vasos desechables, botanas, refrescos de cola y una botella mediana de brandy. Al entregarle el dinero a la cajera vi los sobres de preservativos al lado de mi amiga. Hubiera sido imposible tomar uno sin que se diera cuenta. —Chasque la boca—. Hacer el amor sin protección era apostar el todo por muy poco y ya que estaba cansado de esas emociones. —Moví la cabeza después— ¿Quién me había dicho que me saldría con la mía? —sonreí—. En todo caso los juegos en los que se arriesga más son los que más se disfrutan.

De regreso hacia el coche la abracé nuevamente y sentí cómo esta vez aceptaba la caricia refugiándose en mi abrazo.

Antes de introducir la llave en la chapa volví a intentarlo.

—Me gustaría tener aquí mi carpeta de apuntes que he hecho… de tu perfil. ¿Nunca notaste que en algunas clases me sentaba cerca de ti para contemplarte?— sonreí y baje la vista—. No atendía al profesor solo te dibujaba…

Cuando volví a levantar los ojos, ella me miraba muy fijo y con la boca entreabierta con gesto de ternura. Me acerqué despacio y rocé con mis labios sus labios cálidos. Dejé caer las bolsas del mercado a nuestros pies; la botella hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso. No me inmuté. Apreté mi boca con la suya para hallar la enloquecedora humedad de su lengua. Fue un beso impetuoso, cargado de verdadera pasión. La abracé fuertemente y acaricié su cabello, su espalda. Sentí el deseo crecer como un ente incontrolable y cerré los ojos para entregarme por completo al movimiento sensual.

Cuando nos separamos Tanya respiraba rápidamente y estaba encendida de un leve rubor. Abrí la puerta para que entrara al coche, tomé la bolsa del suelo y rodeé el coche lo más lento que pude, tratando de recuperar el aplomo. Apenas estuvimos juntos nos volvimos a entregar en un vigoroso y ardiente beso. Después de unos minutos comencé a recorrer mi boca por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello y sus oídos. Al besar y mordisquear su oreja izquierda le susurraba que estaba loco por ella, que me fascinaba, que la idolatraba, que daría cualquier cosa por una noche a su lado… Tanya mientras tanto me acariciaba los muslos. Subía su mano casi hasta mi entrepierna y volvía a bajarla en una cadencia dulce y acompasada.

Me costó trabajo desprenderme de esa miel enajenante pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, puse en marcha el automóvil con intenciones de ir directo a un lugar adecuado. Conocía varios por ahí. El más cercano estaba a unos cinco minutos de distancia. Hice el recorrido en menos de tres.

Cada habitación tenía su garaje propio con puerta corrediza, de modo que el coche quedaba escondido y la dama no era vista por nadie en su trayecto a la habitación.

Estacioné el vehículo hasta el fondo. Salí a pagar al encargado y cerré la mampara exterior con el aplomo de alguien que se mueve en sus terrenos. Pero al volver al coche Tanya me esperaba afuera de él con un gesto de franca perturbación.

— ¿A dónde me has traído?

—No te ofendas, amor. Éste es un lugar excelente para escuchar música, brindar y conversar lejos de la molesta gente. Por favor tranquilízate y confía en mí… Te prometo que solo haremos lo que tú quieras.

Y al decir esto último le acaricie la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar…

— Estoy tan confundida y triste…

—Vamos, no pienses en nada. Sólo vive el presente y relájate.

Me acerqué y nuevamente la abracé. Recargue mi cuerpo contra el suyo para hacerle percibir mi masculinidad y esta vez paseé mi lengua por su cuello y la introduje suavemente en su oído.

Se estremeció.

Miré el nacimiento de sus pechos sobre su generoso escote y quise agacharme a besarlo, pero no me atreví. La deseaba demasiado para darme el lujo de mostrarme impaciente.

Tanya volvió a buscar mi boca. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía haberse decidido a olvidar preocupaciones y temores. Al besarme comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Cuando llegó al pantalón jaló hacia arriba la tela para que ésta quedara totalmente suelta. Luego me frotó el tórax y deslizó la prenda hacia atrás, dejándome semidesnudo.

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho. El corazón me latía a mil por hora; la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis pies flotaban. Le enmarañé el cabello y le busqué la cremallera del vestido en su dorso; en cuanto la tuve entre mis dedos inicié un movimiento lento para bajarla, sin lograr evitar el temblor de mis falanges y la sudoración de mis palmas. Cuando el cierre no pudo descender más, sobé su espalda con ardiente furor y atraje el vestido hacia adelante mientras le acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Entonces se descubrieron sus formas femeninas resguardadas aún por la suave tela del sostén. Me separé un poco y rocé con las yemas de los dedos las marcadas puntas. Luego seguí la línea del sujetador hasta dar con el seguro; lo destrabé sin ningún problema y ella, mirándome fijamente, hizo un ágil movimiento con los brazos para liberarse con el incómodo ceñidor. A tal grado me asombró la belleza de esos senos blancos, turgentes, cálidos, que en vez de tocarlos me limité a contemplarlos. Luego atraje a la chica hacia mí y sentí una extraordinaria calidez al momento en que sus pechos desnudos se aplastaron en mi cuerpo. Llevé lentamente las manos hacia su cintura y comencé a buscar la forma de bajar por completo el vestido de algodón.

– ¿Vamos al cuarto?—sugirió

-Por supuesto.

Sólo en mi habitación después de haber dejado a Tanya en su casa cerca de la una de la mañana, me hallé cara a cara con el monstruo de los excesos y sentí un viso de temor... Caí en la cuenta de que el sexo se estaba convirtiendo para mí en un vicio, en algo básico, primordial, central..., en una necesidad creciente. ¡Y mientras más la saciaba, más se incrementaba! ¿No le ocurría lo mismo a los farmacodependientes o alcohólicos? Pero, ¿cómo controlar ese descomunal deseo? ¿Era yo el único que lo sentía? Entre compañeros apreciábamos a la mujer según sus atributos eróticos. Nos atraían principalmente sus cualidades sexuales y solíamos mentir, dañar o negociar con tal de sentir el embriagador placer de poseerlas. ¿Acaso los varones debíamos tener con el sexo precauciones similares a las que tienen con los productos que causan dependencia?

Comencé a pasearme por mí habitación. Mi madre dormía en la alcoba contigua y yo no debía hacer ruido. Me senté pensativo en el sillón de descanso. La aventura de hacía unos minutos había sido hermosa, pero algo no estaba bien. Había comenzado a sentir un terrible escozor en el área genital. Fui en busca de un espejo para revisarme de cerca. Hallé una reducida zona ulcerada con infinidad de pequeñas llagas. Me sentía, a la vez, afiebrado y débil.

¡Maldición! ¿Tanya me habría contagiado de un hongo o algo por el estilo? Y si lo hizo ¿se manifestaba de manera tan inmediata? ¿Entonces Ángela? O Leah...

A mis veintitrés había compartido el lecho con... demasiadas mujeres. No pude en ese momento definir cuantas. Cualquiera pudo haberme contaminado. Pero, ¿de qué?.

Insomne traté de concentrarme en el recuerdo de cuanto había vivido esa noche buscando algún indicio de enfermedad en el cuerpo de Tanya. Me eché a la cama y cerré los ojos para revivir cuidadosamente, casi morbosamente, los detalles de esa experiencia inusual.

Después del magreo en el que ella quito mi ropa superior y yo quité la de ella, subimos la escalera sin decir palabra. La habitación estaba alfombrada color durazno. Nos descalzamos para estar más cómodos tratando a la vez de no manchar con los zapatos tanta pulcritud.

Tanya se soltó de mi brazo para caminar de un lado a otro para admirar como una niña los lujos del lugar. Apenas dio los primeros pasos se deshizo por completo del vestido, dejándolo en el suelo y pasando por él.

—Qué calor hace ¿verdad?— Y acto seguido se agachó un poco para quitarse las mallas transparentes.

Recargado en la pared, con la boca seca y los ojos muy abiertos, contemplé su casi total desnudez. Sólo portaba unas pequeñas bragas rojas y se paseaba por el cuarto tocando la cama de agua, encendiendo el televisor, revisando el refrigerador.

Entonces me sentí orgulloso de poder llevar a mis chicas a ese tipo de sitios. Yo era, como suele decirse, un tipo mimado por la vida. Todo se me dio fácilmente. Incluso las mujeres llegaban a mí sin que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos por encontrarlas. Fui el hijo único de una mujer viuda. Mi madre, cuando perdió a su esposo y a su hija mayor, se quedó sola conmigo, paupérrima, y tuvo que hacer mil maromas para lograr mantenerme. Trabajó de mesera en un pequeño poblado de la frontera, practicando su mecanografía por las noches, hasta que logró colocarse como secretaria. Entre tanto me dejó crecer en total libertad. Cuidaba, eso sí, que no me faltara buena comida, ropa fina, buenos colegios particulares. Pero ella nunca estaba en casa, lo que me permitió practicar el deporte del "sexo libre" desde muy chico.

Tanya entró al baño y exclamó con tono de inocencia y espontaneidad:

— ¡Hay una tina de hidromasaje! Hace tiempo que no me meto a una… —se me acercó con la mirada encendida—: El doctor me la recomendó…

— ¿Quieres bañarte?— le pregunte.

— Quiero que me bañes tú…

Se despojó de su última prenda. Comenzó a tararear una canción infantil sentándose al borde de la bañera y abriendo las llaves del agua. Se sabía admirada por mí y fingió no verme mientras calculaba la temperatura del agua y agregaba burbujas artificiales.

¡Ah! Qué satisfacción me causaba darme y darles a mis compañeras esos privilegios. Ahora tenía carro, llevaba en la cartera dinero y tarjeta de crédito. Mamá, decidió, después de verme vagar durante varios años probando diferentes trabajos y escuelas, mudarse conmigo a la urbe para obligarme a inscribir en una buena Universidad, sin saber que con ellos su fortuna económica daría un extraordinario giro. Trabajando como secretaria en aquel poblado fronterizo aprendió con soltura aquel idioma extranjero y llegando a la capital comenzó a ganar fuertes sumas como traductora de libros técnicos. Lo primero que hizo ante el cambio de suerte fue comprarme un automóvil compacto deportivo. Así sufrí, tanto severas torceduras por tratar de acoplarme con mis primera parejas capitalinas al reducido espacio del asiento trasero, como la extorsión de patrulleros corruptos que aparecían de la nada empuñando sus linternas para husmear a través de los cristales. No me quedo otra opción que aprender a usar el coche para transportarme y a pagar hoteles caros para lo demás… Después de todo mi madre sufragaba de buen modo el costo de mis estudios profesionales. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrarme esas ideas y arranqué en tres segundos de mi cuerpo el resto de la ropa que lo cubría.

Me introduje en el agua junto a Tanya. Recorrí sus formas con una esponja y ella recorrió las mías con el jabón. El juego duró varios minutos y me llevó a un éxtasis enloquecedor. Repentinamente mi compañera de tina se puso de pie argumentándose muy acalorada; se enredo la toalla en la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama; la seguí de inmediato envolviéndome a mí vez con otra; la vi juguetear como un niño que mide la elasticidad de un trampolín sentándose en la cama para, finalmente, echarse sobre ella a descansar.

— Me ha entrado sueño enorme— dijo.

Y boca arriba, sin cubrir su voluptuosa desnudez, se fingió dormida. Me acerqué parándome a un costado del colchón, tragué saliva y retire con las yemas de mis dedos algunas de las muchas perlas de agua que la cubrían. La luz estaba encendida y a ella parecía gustarle que la admirara. Se dejó acariciar, contemplar, besar… Y yo lo hice extasiado, con la efervescencia y fanatismo con la que sólo un brujo puede tocar la estatuilla de su dios.

La picazón me estaba matando. Hice una pausa en mis cavilaciones. Ahí, en ese preciso punto, debía centrarme para tratar de descubrir alguna anomalía en Tanya. Si ella había tenido la manifestación cutánea de alguna infección venérea lo hubiese pasado por alto, pues mis facultades mentales estaban totalmente desconectadas…

No lograba recordar nada raro. Por el contrario, todo cuanto venía era motivo de nueva excitación.

Esa noche medité que definitivamente el sexo puede convertirse en un vicio incontrolable, pues el hombre, atrapado en tal proceso creciente de adicción, se recreaba imágenes mentales llegando a creer que la mujer existe sólo para satisfacerlo. Y esto no me ocurría sólo a mí. Me consolé razonando que le ocurría a muchos. ¡No a los maniáticos o degenerados, si no a estudiantes de universidades, profesores, comerciantes, médicos, licenciados, poetas, artistas y a miles de varones más perfectamente normales y decentes…!

Resulta interesante comprender que todos los hombres éramos proclives al sexo-adicción y alarmante aquilatar que yo era ya un esclavo de ella. Abrí los ojos tratando de razonar mejor. Había otro detalle negativo que me causaba preocupación ingente: no satisfice a mi compañera; no logré aguantar suficiente; volví a explotar demasiado rápido e inmediatamente después, exhausto, me eche a su lado a descansar. Tanya se quedó muda, con los ojos cristalizados de decepción, y permaneció quieta al ver que yo declaraba terminado el juego.

— ¿Todos los hombres son igual de egoístas? —cuestionó.

Entonces hice un esfuerzo y me incorporé a medias queriendo satisfacerla. No se me ocurrió preguntarle si mis caricias le gustaban. Después de un rato me increpó con una chispa de rencor en su mirada:

— ¿Tú te masturbas demasiado?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sólo pensaba...

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— ¿Crees que la masturbación sea buena?

—Claro que sí. Es sencilla, rápida, gratis, exenta de largos cortejos hipócritas y de peligros como el embarazo o los matrimonios forzados.

—De largos cortejos hipócritas —repitió enfatizando la última palabra—. Eso es cierto, pero ¿sabías que si los hombres la practican de modo abusivo, en forma rápida y constante, les produce el reflejo de la eyaculación prematura?

Me quedé estático. Sentí una cubetada de agua fría. ¿Era reproche o información? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esa nueva idea de tormento, pero no pude. Solo, en mi recámara, recordando a mi frustrada compañera comprendí que el verdadero frustrado y fracasado era yo. Con tan intensa actividad estaba perdiendo el control de mis instintos y quizá, en vez de adquirir destreza para satisfacer algún día a mi pareja definitiva, estaba acumulando disfunciones.

Después de un rato Tanya comentó:

—Es inútil... Creo que no voy a tenerlo.

En ese momento recordé la plática con Jasper: Para que una mujer llegue al orgasmo necesita cumplir con muchos requisitos mentales difíciles de lograr por una adolescente aventurera.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has tenido?

—Tal vez sí... aunque no estoy segura. Lo único que realmente sé es que cada vez que hago esto me siento más sola y miserable.

Me invadió una gran tristeza por ella y una importante identificación. También me sentía solo y miserable. La diferencia estribaba en que al menos yo sí había tenido un momentáneo placer.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurré—. Si me permites una confidencia y no me la tomas a mal, te diré que no he conocido jamás una muchacha más bella y sensual. Sé que estuve fatal, pero tenía las mejores intenciones. Me crees, ¿verdad, Tanya?

Mi comentario suavizó un poco sus facciones molestas. Otra vez recordé la plática con Jasper: La mujer accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el deleite físico que esto le reporta sino por vanidad. A ella le gusta sentirse admirada, amada, deseada.

—Vamos a vestirnos —sugirió, como si lo que había pasado no tuviese importancia.

"Tal vez no la tenga", me dije tratando de hacer un último intento de dormir, pero no pude. Me despabilaban dos asuntos que definitivamente sí tenían importancia: mi fracaso como amante y mi comezón.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a filtrarse por las persianas de mi habitación. Había pasado la noche totalmente en vela. A los pocos minutos escuché la máquina de escribir de mi madre, quien traducía un libro. Ella trabajaba ilusoriamente por mantener mis estudios y yo falseaba las cantidades requeridas para sufragar mi vicio... Me maldije por dentro. Era sexo, pero igualmente podía tratarse de alcohol o droga.

Me tapé con las cobijas sintiéndome fuera de control. Sospechaba que estaba al borde de un enorme precipicio a punto de caer. Sólo lo sospechaba, pero era cierto.

* * *

**Claro hombre tenía que ser solo piensa en el ahora siento pena por Tanya y lo que le pasa se lo tiene bien merecido por no pensar en las consecuencias o ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ya veremos qué pasa después con él **


	4. Infección Venérea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez. Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M por que contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

**Disculpen otra vez que tardara en publicar pero resulta que ahora soy niñera ¿Cómo lo ven? Y ya saben a los niños hay q ponerles atención más si son tan latosos y sobre todo por q si mi hermana se entera que no lo cuide bien me mata de eso no hay duda… Bueno las dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**Infección venérea**

**Capitulo 3**

Aun debajo de las sábanas las imágenes mentales volvían a hacerme presa fácil. Salté de mi cama, fui al baño y me mojé la cara. ¡No era posible que mi perversión llegara al grado de seguir recreándome en los recuerdos de esa joven desnuda justo cuando, además de haber comprobado un serio problema de codependencia, había pescado una enfermedad venérea!

Me sequé la cara con la toalla de mano.

¿Y si era SIDA? Tragué saliva angustiado mirándome al espejo.

Pocos meses atrás había conocido ese mal en forma directa. Un primo mío se consumió y apagó ante los ojos de toda la familia, como una flor marchita, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por ayudarlo; bajó de peso y adquirió una infección pulmonar que literalmente lo fulminó. Antes de que expirara, fuimos a verlo al hospital; para entrar se exigían las más impresionantes precauciones, entre otras un traje desechable con el que la visita se envolvía en forma total.

Mi primo parecía no sólo física sino psicológicamente acabado, cargaba en la conciencia el drama de tener sólo treinta y dos años y haber adquirido la enfermedad antes de casarse. Los estudios sanguíneos no la

detectaron y los primeros síntomas aparecieron después de nacer su primer hijo (ya infectado) y cuando su esposa (infectada también) se hallaba embarazada del segundo.

Fue una verdadera tragedia. Y mi primo no era homosexual o drogadicto; era simplemente un joven como cualquier otro que de soltero solía seducir a sus amigas y visitar ocasionalmente a las prostitutas.

Me froté el cabello angustiado, historias como ésa eran casos extremos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que ninguno que guste de variar su pareja sexual está exento de protagonizar una parecida.

¡Aquel virus funesto puede adquirirse y albergarse en estado latente por varios años sin que su portador lo sepa...!

Era sábado, y aunque aún no daban las siete de la mañana, me apresuré a marcar el teléfono de Jasper.

Una voz gutural me contestó desganada.

— ¿Bueno?

—Soy Edward Masen. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero necesito consultarte algo...

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea.

— ¿De qué se trata,..? —el tono de mi interlocutor se oía formal. Ahora no éramos dos compañeros de juerga animados por el sarao, sino un pupilo imprudente y un profesor fastidiado—. Ayer te escapaste de la fiesta con Tanya muy temprano —comentó—, ¿les ocurrió algo?

—No, es sólo que... Me siento muy mal. Temo que pesqué una enfermedad venérea...

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Comezón intensa, fiebre, sudoración...

— ¿Nódulos linfáticos inflamados?

—El de la ingle izquierda.

—Pues tienes que ver inmediatamente a un doctor.

— ¿Tú crees que sea grave?

—Puede ser tan sencillo que mañana rías de ello o tan serio que te haga llorar por el resto de tu vida... Una cosa sí es segura. Si te acostaste con Tanya ella no te contagió a ti, pero tal vez tú a ella sí.

—Dime lo que sabes de esto. Eres médico y amigo. No me gustaría tener que consultar a un desconocido.

—Soy biólogo. Lo que yo puedo decirte lo hallarías en un libro de texto elemental. Por Dios, no me salgas ahora con que no puedes informarte como lo haría cualquiera que supiese leer...

—Puedo hacer eso, pero no creo que me ayude mucho.

— ¡Pues consulta a un maldito médico! Es antisocial, estúpido y peligroso no buscar ayuda cuando sospechas tener una enfermedad de esa clase. ¿Estás enterado de que tu responsabilidad no termina con curarte sino que además debes avisar a todas las personas con las que te has acostado en el último año, para que éstas a su vez avisen a quienes han compartido el lecho con ellas? ¡Hay individuos que prefieren no atenderse con tal de que nadie sepa su problema! La sífilis, por ejemplo, se manifiesta con un grano sumamente contagioso que no produce dolor. Muchos firman su sentencia de muerte tolerando el chancro y permitiendo que la enfermedad avance a etapas superiores. Lo peor es que algunas mujeres no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen porque les brota en el interior del cuello uterino. Lo siento, Edward, pero si me llamaste para un consejo: atiéndete. Nada más. Los padecimientos venéreos suelen venir acompañados de una fuerte carga de vergüenza y culpa. Por eso la mayoría lo piensa mucho para ir al médico y pierde un tiempo valioso. En algunos casos al avanzar a las fases de mayor peligro desaparecen los primeros síntomas el enfermo se cree curado y guarda su secreto propiciando así terribles epidemias...

— ¡Caray! —me lamenté como para mí—. Esto no me estaría pasando si hubiese adquirido el hábito de cargar siempre preservativos.

—No seas iluso, Edward. El condón evita muchas infecciones, pero no es infalible. ¿Qué pasa si se rompe, si se sale, si antes o después del coito existe roce o intercambio de fluidos? Tú sabes que todo eso ocurre. Además se han detectado indicios de virus HIV en la saliva de las personas que padecen SIDA, y eventual-mente este virus podría entrar a tu cuerpo a través de alguna herida abierta. El condón ayuda, pero confiar ciegamente en él es como apuntarse a la cabeza usando un revólver que tiene, al menos, una posibilidad de dispararse.

Apréndete esto muy bien: si te llevas a una chica a la cama puedes embarazarla (porque no hay ningún método anticonceptivo cien por ciento seguro) o puedes adquirir una enfermedad venérea.

— ¿Tratas de sugerirme el celibato? —me reí.

—Lo único que intento decirte es que si tuviste el valor de arriesgarte, ten el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias. Seguramente no se trata de nada grave, pero te repito que así como es una infección, podría ser un embarazo indeseado. Son los riesgos de la ruleta rusa a la que nos gusta jugar... Resultaba tonto tratar de rebatir razonamientos tan objetivos.

—Gracias, Jasper —murmuré.

—De nada. Y atiéndete hoy mismo si es posible.

Colgué el aparato y permanecí quieto como una estatua de hielo varios minutos. Después caminé al estudio de mi madre y busqué un libro actualizado sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Era agradable entrar a ese sitio. Los estantes estaban etiquetados prolijamente y cada cosa se hallaba en su lugar.

Leí con avidez la introducción del tomo:

_Los medios de comunicación, en su afán de vender, han convertido el sexo en su mejor gancho. Se calcula que un adolescente promedio observa, a través del cine y la televisión, diez mil escenas provocativas anualmente: a los veinte años ha visto más de cien mil y se ha convencido de que el sexo extramarital es algo fascinante. Pero lo delicado del asunto es que esta manipulación publicitaria está exenta de la más mínima información respecto a los peligros del libertinaje sexual. En el mundo hay decenas de millones de contagios venéreos al año y fallecen por esta causa cientos de miles de personas._

Interrumpí la lectura y adelanté páginas del libro nerviosamente. Me desilusioné al ver que la explicación de cada padecimiento se presentaba en forma excesivamente amplia. Era más mi urgencia psicológica que mi interés intelectual, así que busqué sólo el resumen de cada capítulo tratando de identificar mis síntomas.

El primero decía:

_GONORREA:_

_Infección aguda del conducto genitourinario (y garganta en caso de que haya habido sexo oral). El gonococo puede transportarse de las manos a los ojos, nariz, etcétera. Se manifiesta con escozor en la uretra, fluido cremoso, comezón o ardor al orinar. Algunos hombres y un elevado porcentaje de mujeres no presentan síntomas. Puede infectarse toda el área de la pelvis y los conductos seminales produciendo esterilidad irreversible. Sin saber por qué la blenorragia viene acompañada con frecuencia de otras enfermedades como la uretritis, que en su fase crónica puede producir artritis aguda, síndrome Reiter (deformidades permanentes de las articulaciones) y embarazos ectópicos, en los que el producto muere irremediablemente y se precisa intervenir a la madre para salvarla. Por lo anterior se recomiendan análisis minuciosos de sangre y tratamiento exhaustivo con antibióticos._

Moví la cabeza ansiosamente. Podía tratarse de gonorrea. Sentía escozor, pero estaba exento de fluidos

cremosos. Me pregunté si para diagnosticar se requería la presencia de todos los síntomas o sólo de algunos. No me detuve a investigarlo. Pasé las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar al final del siguiente capítulo.

Seguí leyendo:

_SÍFILIS:_

_PRIMERA ETAPA: _

_No detectable con análisis de sangre. Aparece una llaga de borde duro en el pene o vulva (algunas mujeres presentan un chancro muy infeccioso pero no visible). Se inflaman los nódulos linfáticos de la ingle. A los pocos días el brote desaparece totalmente y hay una curación aparente._

_SEGUNDA ETAPA:_

_El virus se encuentra en la sangre. Produce dolores de cabeza y articulaciones; brotan verrugas indoloras en la nariz, ano, vulva o boca. Con frecuencia puede verse un salpullido rosáceo en la piel. Todos estos síntomas desaparecen espontáneamente._

_TERCERA ETAPA:_

_Entre 2 y 20 años después se desarrolla un cáncer de hueso o piel muy parecido a la lepra y hay degradación mental (pues se ha afectado la médula y el cerebro). El diagnóstico precoz de la enfermedad es importante. Se cura con elevadas dosis de penicilina en su primera y segunda fase._

¡Caray! Si era sífilis me sometería religiosamente al tratamiento. Lo importante era que se curaba. Preso de un evidente ataque de hipocondría, salté varios capítulos. Todos esos diablillos eran niñerías. Lo que me urgía hallar era otro, el monstruo mayor, el demonio mismo en persona. Las manos me temblaban. Había comenzado a sentir sudoración fría. Ahí estaba:

"SÍNDROME DE INMUNODEFICIENCIA ADQUIRIDA".

La simple idea de haber sido atacado por ese virus me quitaba el aire. Leí:

_Enfermedad incurable y fatal que se transmite por contacto de algún líquido corporal infectado con otro (intercambio entre sangre, semen o flujo vaginal). El crecimiento de casos de SIDA es alarmante. Se calcula que por cada diez personas enfermas hay de cien a ciento cincuenta más que han sido Contagiadas y que sin_

_saberlo son transmisoras del virus. Las primeras manifestaciones son fiebre y sudoración nocturna, nódulos linfáticos inflamados al menos en tres lugares del cuerpo; pérdida de peso; diarrea crónica, disminución del número de glóbulos blancos._

_El mal evoluciona hasta su forma última a veces en varios años, propiciando graves infecciones_

_generalizadas y un cáncer conocido con el nombre de sarcoma de Kaposi._

Levantándome de un salto tomé el directorio telefónico. Me hice de una hoja en blanco para anotar en ella el número de los médicos que vivían por la zona, pero entre toda la pulcritud del sitio no hallé a la mano una sola pluma. Abrí el cajón lateral del escritorio y encontré en él la bolsa personal de mi madre. Me detuve indeciso por un momento, pero finalmente la abrí para hurgar en ella. Había artículos de maquillaje, lápices,

papeles doblados, colores y muchas tarjetas de presentación; comencé a barajearlas: empresarios, artistas, escritores, pintores, psicólogos. ¿De dónde conocía mi madre a tanta gente?

Seguí pasándolas distraído. Tomé una gris que por su elegancia se distinguía entre las demás y no pude evitar arrugarla apenas leí lo que decía. Era difícil de creer, pero ahí estaba:

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

_Disfunciones sexuales_

_Tratamientos individuales y de parejas_

Extraje la pequeña cartulina de presentación y me la eché a la bolsa, volví a mi cuarto era muy temprano para hacer cita con el médico, aunque podía aprovechar el tiempo hablando con Tanya. Chasqueé la boca furioso. Tenía que hacerlo y mientras más pronto mejor, pero primero precisaba asimilar el compromiso, digerir la idea, convencerme de que no tenía otra opción.

Regresé al estudio por el libro de enfermedades y lo llevé conmigo hasta el teléfono. Me senté a hojearlo indeciso de marcar.

Leí:

_HERPES:_

_Enfermedad incurable producida por un virus (hsv-2) pariente del herpes símplex (hsv-1) que ocasiona las conocidas aftas, llagas, o ulceraciones pequeñas que se forman en labios y lengua. El herpes genital produce los mismos síntomas pero en grado superlativo. El virus se aloja posteriormente en el ganglio pudiendo resurgir en brotes recurrentes durante toda la vida. El tratamiento es puramente sintomático_.

Interrumpí la lectura para pasar las hojas ávidamente, cayendo en un estado de desesperación y desorden.

_CHANCRO BLANDO:_

_Granos delicados que se revientan ocasionando llagas suaves y dolorosas. Las ingles se inflaman. _

_El chancro va frecuentemente acompañado de sífilis._

Ladillas... Piojo púbico... Hepatitis B... Verrugas venéreas... Linfogranuloma...

Era demasiado. Cerré el volumen y tomé el teléfono. Marqué el número de mi amiga sabiendo que seguramente la encontraría dormida. No me equivoqué.

— ¿Me puede comunicar con Tanya?

—Aún no se levanta. Habla su papá. ¿Gusta dejarle algún recado?

Imaginé decirle: _"Sólo llamaba para informarle que ayer, al hacerle el amor, le contagié una infección sexual". _Sonreí con malicia.

—No, señor. Sólo dígale que se comunique con Edward, que me urge hablarle.

—Espere un momento. Déjeme ver si lo puede atender.

A los pocos minutos la voz de mi amiga se escuchó por el auricular.

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito verte.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo?

—No. No es lo que te imaginas... Es sólo que... —me detuve. Parecía incorrecto darle la noticia por teléfono.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Tú crees que alguien pueda estar escuchándonos? —Titubeó.

—No. No creo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que ir a ver a un doctor. Acaba de declarárseme una enfermedad que yo ignoraba... ayer.

En el aparato se escuchó sólo un largo y tenso silencio. Seguramente Tanya se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¿Estás ahí?

Pero inmediatamente oí el característico ruido de la bocina cuando se deja caer violentamente y el tono entrecortado del teléfono.

Conseguí cita con el doctor Cullen ese mismo día. Argumenté un gran apremio.

Tuve que atravesar toda la ciudad y aun así llegué quince minutos temprano. Me recibió una joven de aspecto distinguido y mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Edward Masen? —preguntó la recepcionista en cuanto me vio entrar.

Asentí sin poder articular sonido. Yo esperaba encontrarme con una mujer madura y fea, y he aquí que en la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida me atendía una atractiva joven más o menos de mi edad.

— ¿Gustas sentarte? En seguida te paso.

Lo hice mecánicamente con la cabeza hundida en el pecho. Hasta ese momento reflexioné algo sumamente importante.

Era posible que el médico al que había acudido conociera a mi madre, ¡puesto que obtuve esa tarjeta directamente de su bolsa de mano! Me di un golpe en la frente. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Habiendo tantos doctores en la ciudad tuve que venir a éste! Nada me molestaría más que causarle un disgusto a ella.

—Pase, por favor.

Me puse de pie y entré al privado.

El médico me tendió la mano sonriente. Era un tipo alto, de aspecto imponente, un poco canoso y con evidentes arrugas en los párpados.

— ¿Edward Masen? — preguntó gravemente, como si mi nombre le causara cierta desazón.— Dije que sí con la cabeza.

— ¿Quien te recomendó conmigo?

—Nadie. —Levantó la vista incrédulo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Hallé su tarjeta por casualidad —la busqué torpemente en la bolsa de mi camisa y se la tendí. Observó el papel como quien se encuentra con un viejo recuerdo.

—Yo conozco a tu madre —comentó sin poder ocultar un dejo de emotividad en la voz— Pero descuida. Mantengo todos los casos de mis pacientes en riguroso secreto profesional.

—Eso espero.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Creo que adquirí una enfermedad sexual.

— ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? —Los recité mientras él se lavaba las manos y se colocaba unos guantes de cirujano.

—Bájate los pantalones, por favor.

Me quedé quieto, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. Pero era lógico. Al comprenderlo obedecí de inmediato.

El médico se acercó para examinarme y después de unos minutos movió la cabeza negativamente.

Dio la vuelta para ir a su escritorio, pero no me gustó su expresión.

* * *

**Bueno como dije antes el tiene toda la culpa por no pensar en las consecuencias y ser tan egoísta y bueno no lo tomen a mal pero se lo tenía merecido como muchos hombres que hacer eso y cosas peores pero ¡CHICAS ¡ será un mal necesario ;)**

**Pobre Edward lo atendió una muchacha joven y bonita ¿Quién será?  
Ya veremos que tiene Edward, ¿será algo grave? **

**Si les gusto y quieren decirme lo que opinan ya saben pueden dejarlo acá abajo sus opiniones serán bien recibidas.**


	5. Vive la vida mientras seas joven

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez . Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M por que contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

**Bueno… amm las dejo leer yo estoy MUY enojada así que ustedes tengan sus opiniones. **

**Ah por cierto esta adaptación tiene 10 caps ;)**

* * *

**Vive la vida mientras seas joven**

**Capitulo 4**

Salí del consultorio una hora después. Frente a una humeante taza de café la chica de la entrada aguardaba que el médico terminara su última consulta para poder retirarse.

Pagué los honorarios fingiendo premura y quise huir del lugar inmediatamente, deseoso de que no se fijara mucho en mí.

— ¿Tu próxima cita para qué día la anoto? —preguntó cuando ya me escabullía.

Di la vuelta nervioso, con la cabeza agachada, pero al hacerlo derramé café sobre el escritorio.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido!", me dije una y otra vez conduciendo el automóvil de regreso a casa.

Extraje un CD de la guantera y con violencia lo introduje al aparato de sonido.

Había una larga fila de vehículos delante del mío. Los coches avanzaron tres metros.

Traté de calmarme. Aceleré dos segundos y volví a frenar cooperando con la lenta, desesperante, procesión de la autopista. Miré el reloj sin poder reprimir un largo suspiro. A ese paso tardaría más de cincuenta minutos en llegar a casa. Pero estaba bien. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar. Comenzó a escucharse música electrónica ambiental.

Traté de reconstruir en mi mente lo sucedido esa tarde. Todo era digno de análisis.

Desde las extrañas recomendaciones del médico hasta el penoso accidente del café.

— ¿Duele?

—Mucho —contesté.

El doctor, con guantes y algodón en mano, agachado trataba de identificar la naturaleza de mis llagas que, por cierto, se hacían cada vez más intolerables. Las pústulas habían reventado la epidermis y supuraban un líquido blancuzco. Eché un vistazo con cierta repugnancia. ¿Por qué me había pasado esto? La piel enrojecida en toda la zona parecía a punto de reventar y, después de ser apretada por los dedos del terapeuta, las gotas de pus corrían hacia abajo, dejando unos hilillos brillantes antes de perderse entre la vellosidad.

— ¿Sabe qué tengo, doctor?

—Sí... aunque parece que esto es obra de dos o más microorganismos distintos.

— ¡Maldición! —espeté.

— ¿Quién te contagió?

—No lo sé. Pudo haber sido una prostituta hace tres meses o alguna de las chicas con las que he tenido sexo los últimos días.

El doctor Cullen movió la cabeza.

—Debes informar a tus amigas para que se revisen... y procurar tener una vida sexual más moderada. — Su comentario me incomodó.

—Mi vida sexual es perfectamente normal —respondí—. Todos los jóvenes llevamos una similar.

— ¿Y por qué? — Me encogí de hombros sin ganas de discutir eso.

— ¿Sólo por placer? —insistió el hombre.

—En parte —contesté—. Aunque creo que nuestra verdadera meta es aprender. Todos sabemos que debemos adquirir suficiente experiencia mientras seamos solteros para poder satisfacer a nuestras parejas en el futuro.

Me miró con fijeza y cruzó las manos sobre su carpeta haciendo una pausa en la redacción de mi historia clínica. El repentino interés que adiviné en su rostro me dio ánimo para alzar la voz:

—Las mujeres también se "entrenan" intensamente. Ninguna quiere llegar con los ojos vendados al matrimonio, como ocurría antaño. Además, existe una enorme competencia entre amigos respecto a quién es mejor en la cama y sólo un tonto se quedaría atrás mientras los demás se superan.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen bajo la vista sonriendo en ademán de desacuerdo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo me dio la impresión de estar verdaderamente preocupado por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Edward, ¿tú sabes cuál es mi especialidad?

—En su tarjeta dice "Disfunciones sexuales".

— ¿Y sabes qué es eso?—Lo suponía, pero preferí quedarme callado.

—Doy tratamiento a parejas que no se acoplan sexualmente. Todos los días, desde hace muchos años, escucho diferentes historias de hombres que no satisfacen a sus mujeres y viceversa. Ahora, entiende lo que te voy a decir: en gran cantidad de esos casos el problema radica precisamente en eventos traumáticos de la juventud.

Ladeé la cabeza no dispuesto a dejarme impresionar.

—De acuerdo —contesté impertérrito—, pero usted es científico y no puede estar en contra del aprendizaje. Querer saber más nunca podrá ser un "evento traumático".

— ¿Saber más? ¿No sabes lo suficiente? ¿Quieres aprender? ¿Aprender qué...? ¿A insensibilizarte? ¿A ver a tu pareja como un objeto didáctico? ¿A memorizar técnicas calculadas y frías...? ¡Para tener relaciones sexuales no se necesita saber, muchacho; se necesita sentir...! Así de simple. Los hombres que miden cada movimiento y evalúan todas las reacciones de su compañera son los peores amantes. Cuantos más episodios carnales protagonices sin amor, más te endurecerás, y en el futuro te será imposible experimentar la belleza de una pasión. No sé si me entiendas, pero muchos de mis pacientes conocen técnicas sexuales sofisticadas, tienen esa "sapiencia" de la que me hablas, pero han perdido la capacidad de sensibilizarse, de emocionarse. Toda su pericia les ha servido sólo para mecanizar un acto que debería estar lleno de espontaneidad, ardor y vida...

Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Mi voz sonó menos altiva pero aún enérgica:

—A las mujeres les gusta acostarse con hombres diestros. Ellas valoran mucho nuestra experiencia.

—Eso es un mito.

— ¡Es verdad!

—Pues temo decirte que estás en un grave error. Las mujeres que se entregan totalmente a un hombre lo hacen buscando una entrega igual. Si eres capaz de hablarle con el corazón a tu pareja, si puedes ser cortés y considerado, si sabes, en suma, hacerla sentir como una dama, podrás llevarla al éxtasis más fácilmente que si conoces al dedillo, por ejemplo, el difícil arte del sexo oral y quieres aplicarlo con ella de manera presuntuosa.

El hecho de que un hombre se haya acostado con muchas mujeres no indica que sea un buen amante. Al contrario. Las aventuras sexuales del pasado se graban en la mente como recuerdos. Yo los llamo "basura de reminiscencia". Es basura porque estorba y a veces apesta. La cantidad de episodios no significa necesariamente calidad.

Me quedé callado durante unos segundos. Los argumentos del médico eran demasiado contundentes para rebatir a la ligera, pero yo estaba convencido de que las ideas de continencia no provenían sino de prejuicios sociales y santurronería religiosa. Además, yo era diestro en convencer muchachas. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—Sin embargo —retomé tomando aire—, a todos los varones se nos recomienda "vivir la vida" mientras somos jóvenes. Las mismas mujeres no quieren correr el riesgo de unirse a un tipo inmaduro que no conoció el mundo y que ya casado pueda desear conocerlo. Los hombres que están hartos de sexo y parranda son los mejores maridos pues ya lo han vivido todo.

—Este punto es otro mito social —contestó inmediatamente el doctor, con tal convicción y energía que me dejó pasmado—. Las familias estables jamás se fundamentan en parrandas previas. Al contrario. Un hombre acostumbrado a la juerga es más propenso a seguir en ella después de casado.

La sangre me enrojeció el rostro como si estuviese frente a un agresor propuesto a echarme en cara que mi vida entera era un error.

—Yo sigo pensando —contesté mordiendo las palabras— que un hombre casto, ignorante de las mujeres, tarde o temprano le será infiel a su esposa para saciar su curiosidad en otras

—Es posible —admitió— pero no lo tomes como una regla Para ilustrar mejor lo que quiero decirte te voy a exponer el caso que tuve hace poco con dos pacientes varones. Ambos comenzaron a tener discusiones muy serias con sus esposas después de unos meses de haberse casado. Uno de ellos en su soltería perteneció a pandillas, fue un experto seductor, visitaba con frecuencia los bares y cantinas. El otro se dedicó al estudio y al deporte; además, durante muchos años tocó la guitarra con sus amigos bohemios y en ocasiones lo hizo también para la iglesia local. Posteriormente, en sus peleas matrimoniales, los hombres se alteraban tanto que más de una vez llegaron al grado de salirse de sus casas furiosos.

¿Adónde crees que se dirigía uno y otro? Como es evidente, el primero acudía a las prostitutas, se ahogaba en licor y no regresaba con su esposa sino varios días después. En cambio el segundo corría por las calles amainando su coraje con ejercicio y a veces se refugiaba en la quietud de un templo para reflexionar y recuperar la calma. Son casos extremos, pero reales. A mí me consta. Si vives antes de casarte de manera equilibrada, divirtiéndote pero limpiamente y con medida, es muy difícil que después de unirte a una mujer te corrompas. Y, por el contrario, si vives en desenfreno insano, cuando se presenten los problemas maritales

tendrás la tendencia a huir por la puerta falsa del libertinaje.  
En los países desarrollados el ambiente juvenil se ha degradado tanto que ya es muy difícil hallar matrimonios jóvenes exitosos; los muchachos se acostumbran a tal depravación y desvergüenza que

después de casarse, como es lógico, no logran superar sus hábitos promiscuos. Ahora te pregunto: ¿cuál de mis dos pacientes crees que salvó su hogar? ¿El que parrandeó de joven o el que tuvo una vida ordenada?

La respuesta era tan obvia que me negué a contestarla. Eso cambiaba de manera importante el panorama de mis posibles decisiones futuras.

—Recomendarle a un muchacho que "viva la vida" antes de casarse —remató al verme callado—, en el sentido de que se harte de placeres probando de todo, es tan absurdo como sugerirle a alguien que beba alcohol una y otra vez para que después del matrimonio ya no sienta la curiosidad de embriagarse. ¿Crees tú que esto funcionaría?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—El que se ha hecho esclavo de una adicción no se librará de ella sólo por firmar un contrato.

— ¿Podría decirse entonces —pregunté tratando de adherirme a la idea de que no todos mis juicios podían haber estado mal— que el sexo sin amor es un vicio y que abusar de él puede condicionar al cuerpo a dosis cada vez mayores, como ocurre con las drogas?

—Es una forma muy buena de explicarlo. Pero el problema no termina ahí. Los varones que han abusado del sexo suelen estar tan acostumbrados a pensar sensualmente que se excitan con facilidad ante cualquier estímulo y buscan su satisfacción una y otra vez sin importarles lo que opine la mujer. Y no porque sean egoístas, sino porque su cuerpo así se lo exige. Ese requerimiento físico lleva más fácilmente a la infidelidad matrimonial que el hecho de no haber conocido mujeres anteriormente, como dijiste tú.

Sentí un calor bochornoso y una ligera falta de aire. Me abaniqué con la mano. Tuve deseos de salir para no pensar más en el asunto.

—Sin embargo —dije con una voz mucho más apocada—, a ellas les agrada que el hombre dé la pauta, les gusta ser enseñadas, dirigidas, y si éste llega al matrimonio sin conocer siquiera la anatomía de la mujer, ¿cómo va a conseguir hacer bien su papel?

—El varón no puede darse el lujo de ser ignorante, eso es verdad; debe leer e instruirse, pero sobre todo debe estar siempre consciente de su condición de caballero para tomar la iniciativa. Lo demás no necesita escuela. Es algo natural. Experimentar el sexo por primera vez es como ir a Disneylandia por primera vez: todo es fascinante, todo lo disfrutas intensamente, todo es motivo de investigación y entusiasmo.  
Si lo haces con alguien a quien amas, las emociones vividas irán sin basura, serán genuinas, de ustedes

dos, ¿me entiendes? En cambio, si has ido a Disneylandia treinta veces, acompañado de treinta personas diferentes, y por último acudes con tu mujer definitiva, el suceso será muy distinto: le indicarás a qué juego subirse, en qué fila formarse y hacia dónde mirar. Tu ventaja quizá le ayude a ella en cierto aspecto y a ti te haga parecer superior, pero como pareja no sentirán complicidad ni confianza mutua. Las personas se unen en amor verdaderamente sólo cuando aprenden juntas, cuando comparten acontecimientos trascendentes para ambos, y no cuando uno le demuestra al otro su experiencia...

Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome aplastado por tan incontrovertibles juicios. Luego me invadió el enojo. Había venido buscando la cura de una infección genital y el doctorsucho parecía más interesado en curar mi alma. Repentinamente una idea astuta me hizo recuperar el ánimo.

—Tal vez funcione cuando ambos son primerizos. Pero, ¿qué pasa si el hombre cándido e idealista se espera para ir a Disneylandia con su "princesa" y se da cuenta, después, de que ella fue ya treinta veces antes que él? Yo lo siento mucho pero no voy a arriesgarme a ser el idiota que necesite ser enseñado por una mujer experta.

—Por supuesto —me respondió sin ocultar un dejo de molestia en su tono—. Si piensas casarte con una loba sexual, te recomiendo que salgas a la calle ahora mismo a buscar las más pedagógicas experiencias; debes estar preparado por si tu mujer te aplica una llave erótica o te muerde en el sitio recóndito que enloquecía a su amante anterior.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque me sentí un poco agredido.

—No bromee, doctor.

—No bromees tú. Los hombres jóvenes aprecian mucho más la pureza de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar; si aspiras a hallar una compañera respetable, ¿cuál es la urgencia por adelantártele? Aprende a esperar por ella. Vive la vida intensamente en el aspecto sexual, y en todos los demás, pero a su lado; partan el pastel unidos y cómanselo a la vez.

—Eso suena muy hermoso —me reí de él—, sólo que está fuera de época. ¡Ya no existen mujeres respetables, doctor!

Había metido un gol, y lo sabía. De haber estado presentes mis amigos hubieran aplaudido. Sin embargo, al médico no pareció inmutarle mi sarcástica expresión de alegría; alzó la voz como la autoridad que era y espetó:

—Ése es otro gran mito social, amigo. Existen toda clase de mujeres y cada quien se enlaza a aquélla con cuyos valores se identifica. Los jóvenes como tú es obvio que terminen uniéndose a una chica experimentada. No te molestará al principio, pero después de la luna de miel, en cuanto te adentres con ella en la difícil convivencia real, estarás expuesto a los celos retrospectivos. Aunque intentes controlarlos, tu naturaleza masculina los aflorará una y otra vez. Tal vez nunca lo confieses, pero te atormentarás al imaginar las jugosas experiencias sexuales que vivió tu esposa con otros y pensarás mil tonterías, tales como "¿en brazos de quién habrá tenido sus primeras (y más emocionantes) relaciones?", "¿no recordará al tocar mi cuerpo el de otro hombre que la hizo vibrar antes que yo?" Pensamientos absurdos pero dolorosos, a los que muchos varones nunca llegan a acostumbrarse.

—Vamos, doctor, ésos me parecen verdaderos casos de enfermedad psíquica.

—Llámalos como quieras, Eward, pero no te imaginas lo frecuentes que son...

Aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué me molestaban tanto sus contundentes comentarios. Agaché la cabeza esforzándome por extraer de mi banco de memoria alguno de los muchos argumentos con los que convencía a las chicas. Solía decirles:

"No hay nada de especial en entregar el cuerpo antes o después. La libertad sexual es

parte de la vida moderna y las personas inteligentes, sin complejos, la aceptan".

— ¿Está usted diciendo que la virginidad es el sello de garantía? —pregunté como último recurso en son de burla—. Ésas son ideas antediluvianas, doctor.

—No trates de salirte por la tangente, mi amigo. Nadie dijo eso de la virginidad. Hay hímenes tan duros que es materialmente imposible penetrarlos; los hay tan elásticos que han resistido una vida sexual activa sin romperse; algunos se rasgan con facilidad (incluso con ejercicios leves), éstos sangran al partirse, aquéllos no; mientras unos producen dolor, otros ni siquiera dan señas en su ruptura. Darle importancia a esa

membranilla sí es antediluviano, porque la entereza de una persona, hombre o mujer, no se mide con fronteras físicas, sino con lineamientos mentales.

Camino a casa decidí que, al menos mientras me curaba de mi enfermedad, me daría unas vacaciones en el deporte de "cazar chicas" para reflexionar. No me percaté de que estaba a punto de finalizar mi recorrido de regreso.

—Mucho me temo —le dije al doctor para dar por terminada la discusión— que hay pocas personas que piensan como usted. Además, con esto de los anticonceptivos y el aborto, el sexo se ha convertido en algo muy practicado.

—Los anticonceptivos son una cosa y e! aborto es otra ¿Tú permitirías que una de tus amantes abortara un hijo tuyo?

— ¿Por qué no? Si el niño debiera sufrir maltratos y privaciones por ser indeseado, sería preferible que no naciera.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen se limitó a asentir. Tomó una receta y escribió sus recomendaciones.

—Hazte los análisis el lunes a primera hora y ven a verme el martes con los resultados. Por lo pronto aplícate esta pomada en la zona irritada.

— ¿Es grave lo que tengo?

—Seguramente se trata de herpes, pero necesito los resultados para diagnosticar en forma completa.

— ¿Herpes? Leí que es una enfermedad incurable y recurrente.

—Sí, pero podemos controlarla bastante bien y, comparada con otra, es prácticamente inocua.

Nos pusimos de pie para despedirnos.

—Tengo aquí una película que me gustaría que vieras —me dijo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y extrayendo una cinta—. Es sobre el último comentario que me hiciste. Me gustaría oír tu opinión después de que la veas.

— ¿Sobre el aborto? —me encogí de hombros—. Es inútil, doctor. Tengo ideas perfectamente claras al respecto y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

—No pretendo que cambies tus ideas, sólo te pido que veas la película.

—De acuerdo —la tome—. Gracias...

Entré a las calles de mi colonia y encendí la radio en una estación moderna.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me quedé frío y apagué la música inmediatamente.

Tanya estaba de pie, en la puerta, esperándome.

* * *

**¡DIOS DAME PACIENCIA POR QUE SI ME DAS FUERZA LO MATO!**

**Estoy tan pero tan enojada : ( no es posible …. De verdad que los hombres (la mayoría) piense así por Dios! Es tan … agg ¬_¬ de verdad que, que ideas tan estúpidas… bueno eso pienso yo **

**A todos los varones se nos recomienda "vivir la vida" mientras somos jóvenes****  
****¡Claro y las mujeres que se chinguen no? mientras ellos disfrutan y las mujeres no pueden por q son criticadas horrible.!**

**Las mismas mujeres no quieren correr el riesgo de unirse a un tipo inmaduro que no conoció el mundo y que ya casado pueda desear conocerlo****  
****¡Lo que quieren las mujeres si es un hombre maduro pero de la cabeza que no haga estupideces y tome buenas decisiones y no sea un imbécil total y también hay de hombres a hombres gracias a Dios !**

**¿ES ENSERIO? O.o**

_**Bueno en fin ¿que les pareció a ustedes no quieren golpearlo como yo? Déjenme su opinión de que les pareció **_

_**BUENO ME DESAHOGUE LO **_**_NECESITABA_**

_**Espero sus comentarios ;)**_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmet.**_

_**Grupo: **_ www. facebook groups / Gatita. Cullen01 / **Sin espacios o sino búsquenlo como Gatita Cullen Fics y listo ;)**


	6. Aborto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez . Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M por que contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

**Dios no saben como me costo este cap. Como dice en el titulo se trata del aborto u.u al muy muy triste y cruel … pero las dejo leer me dicen q opinan ¿va?**

**5**

**EL ABORTO.**

—Hola —dije, fingiendo espontaneidad—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

Me miró asintiendo muy lentamente con un gesto de franca desconfianza. Intenté darle un beso en la mejilla, pero levantó la mano para impedirlo.

— ¿Estás enojada?

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—Discúlpame por la llamada de hoy. En cuanto comencé a sentir molestias pensé en comunicarme contigo. A mi parecer fue lo más honesto...— Tanya endureció aún más su postura.

— ¿A las amigas que te infectaron también solías dibujarlas en la clase?

Agaché la vista avergonzado.

— ¿De qué me contagiaste, Edward?

—No te contagié de nada. Quiero decir, las posibilidades son muy remotas, según leí, porque anoche todavía no me había brotado el absceso.

— ¿De qué estás enfermo?

—Es algo muy común, una simple infección cutánea que se cura con pomadas; aunque insisto, no debes preocuparte —casi me mordí la lengua al mentir. A esas alturas el escozor era tan intenso que apenas me permitía caminar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de esa forma en la mañana? Tuve la impresión de que me habías transmitido algo muy grave deliberadamente y te estabas burlando de mí...

Me acerqué y la abracé, pero de inmediato noté un olor desagradable en su piel o en su aliento y me separé incómodo.

—En realidad no vine únicamente a reclamar —aclaró—, sino a pedirte ayuda, protección.

— ¿Protección?

—Se trata de James. Últimamente no deja de molestarme. Mis papas dijeron que anoche, mientras anduve contigo, estuvo esperándome frente a mi casa. Hace un rato volvió a buscarme, parecía un maniático. Dijo que me deseaba, que estaba dispuesto a todo por poseerme. Le tengo miedo. No sé cómo pude enamorarme de un sujeto como él. Ahora no logro quitármelo de encima... Se ha vuelto muy agresivo, como si

durante todo nuestro noviazgo hubiese fingido un papel de caballero para...

— ¿Para...?

—Para que me acostara con él...

Me quedé callado asintiendo en mi interior. Era muy lógico. Los hombres, después de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer de quien no estamos enamorados, solemos sentir un mayor deseo por ella y un menor respeto. Yo mismo ya no veía a Tanya de la misma forma; la enaltecí y admiré varios meses, durante la fiesta de la víspera se convirtió en mi sueño dorado, en la cenicienta por la que un hombre es capaz de tornarse príncipe, y ahora, después de lo ocurrido, se había vuelto ante mis ojos una simple muchachita casquivana a quien no me costaría trabajo volver a seducir.  
Los hombres sabemos que es más fácil seguir satisfaciendo nuestra libido con una mujer "degustada" anteriormente que iniciar una nueva conquista desde el principio.

— ¿Has visto alguna de esas películas en la que el marido tiene una aventura amorosa con una mujer malvada? —le pregunté.

— ¿Y que después usa el chantaje para hacerle ver su suerte a él y a su familia? Sí. He visto varias.

— ¿Recuerdas lo agradable que parecía comerse la fruta prohibida? ¿Recuerdas lo emocionante, lo excitante, de entregarse con esa pasión? ¿Y recuerdas la pesadilla posterior? Cuando tenemos sexo de manera liviana no sabemos con quién lo hacemos. Tú misma llegaste a pensar que yo quise hacerte un daño intencional para

vengarme de algo, desconfiaste con justa razón. Los aficionados a las aventuras sexuales fáciles podemos llevarnos desagradables sorpresas porque quienes se prestan para nuestro juego eventualmente tienen traumas, complejos o intenciones diferentes a las puramente carnales. Al momento del cortejo las personas usan su mejor máscara para salirse con la suya, pero nunca se sabe, sino hasta mucho tiempo después, la

verdadera clase de individuo que había detrás del antifaz.

Me sorprendí de los conceptos que estaba externando. Eran casi una confesión. Yo solía actuar así y expresarlo con palabras significaba una fuerte señal de alarma no sólo para la chica sino, sobre todo, para mí.

—Sin embargo, hay algo todavía más importante, Tanya —continué—. Cualquier hombre, después de acostarse contigo, se sentirá con ciertos derechos sobre tu persona, te verá un poco como de su propiedad y, aun cuando ya no quieras saber nada de él, te seguirá deseando y persiguiendo.

— ¿Esto te incluye a ti?

—Sí. Por desgracia —sonreí maliciosamente—. Pero ahora ya lo sabes y estás a tiempo de correr...

—No juegues, Efrén—se acercó—. Realmente necesito que me ayudes y protejas...

Me miró a la cara como esperando que la besara pero inmediatamente percibí cierta fetidez emanando de su boca.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no noté _ayer, _pero que definitivamente _hoy _me causaba repulsión.

Yo medía más de un metro ochenta de estatura y ella parecía casi tan alta como yo. Al verme titubear, recargó su cuerpo en el mío. La abracé mecánicamente. ¿Quién era realmente Tanya? ¿Qué quería de mí? Su conducta parecía demasiado extraña para ser normal y una pregunta comenzó a flotar en mi mente antes de que me percatara de lo más grave. ¿Había caído en mis redes como supuse anoche o fui yo quien caí en las

suyas...?

Entonces ocurrió.

Hice a un lado la cara para intentar separarme y al hacerlo sentí que la sangre se me detenía en las venas. En mi mente se dibujó vividamente una de las ilustraciones del libro de enfermedades venéreas.

En el cuello de la muchacha había infinidad de pequeñas manchitas rosas, como las que se presentan en la piel de las personas que padecen sífilis tardía. Entre a mi casa agitado y subí la escalera llevando bajo el brazo la cinta sobre el aborto.

— ¿Dónde andabas? —preguntó mamá cuando me acerqué a darle un beso.

—Con mis amigos.

—Te ha estado llamando una tal Tanya. Me dijo que le urgía mucho hablarte. Me dejó su número.

—Gracias, mami. ¡Ah!, quería pedirte prestada la videocasetera de tu recámara para ver una película.

—Claro. Tómala.

Antes de abandonar el estudio de mi madre miré el libro sobre infecciones de transmisión sexual que había dejado en su sitio ligeramente salido de los demás.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, no. Sólo pensaba que trabajas demasiado. ¿Haces otra traducción?

—Sí. Los gastos de la casa son cada vez mayores.

Me mordí el labio inferior y evadí su comentario dándole las buenas noches.

Cerré la habitación con llave tratando de apaciguar mi revolución mental y al conectar el aparato a la televisión portátil me di cuenta de que temblaba. Había entrado a un cierto estado de enajenación sexual. Sentía avidez por saber todo lo referente a mi deporte favorito y el tema del aborto, que, aunque se relacionaba sólo indirectamente, me causaba una gran angustia.

Aparecieron en la pantalla las letras que anunciaban la obra. American Portrait Films presentaba _El grito silencioso, _por el _Dr. Bernard N. Nathanson. _Me sorprendió ver que el protagonista era un médico ginecoobstetra que después de haber fundado una de las clínicas para abortos más grandes del mundo, practicado con su propia mano más de cinco mil abortos y cofundado la "Liga Nacional para el Derecho del Aborto" en Estados Unidos, en la actualidad se dedicaba a prevenir a la gente sobre la crueldad de esa

práctica. Su cambio radical se debió a que ahora la medicina cuenta con recursos sofisticados, como la ecografía ultrasónica, la inspección cardiaca del embrión por medios electrónicos, la estreostocopía citológica, la inmunoquímica de rayos láser y muchos otros, con los que se ha logrado penetrar hasta el mundo del nonato y entender, a ciencia cierta, que el feto es un ser humano completo, cuyo corazón late, poseedor de ondas cerebrales como las de cualquier individuo pensante, capaz de sentir dolor físico y reaccionar con emociones de tristeza, alegría, angustia o ira. 

Comenzaron a verse escenas asombrosamente realistas filmadas en el interior del útero de una mujer, usando un aparato de fibra óptica llamado fetoscopio. Destacaban con increíble nitidez la fisonomía del pequeño, sus pies, sus ojos, su boca, su posición encorvada, su piel suave y delicada. Las imágenes no dejaban duda alguna de que entre ese "producto" y un ser humano completo, con garantías individuales y protegido por

las leyes, no había ninguna disimilitud dramática, excepto el tamaño.

Puse una pausa para considerar la posibilidad de seguir viendo la película o retirarla de una vez. Tenía importantes razones para estar a favor del aborto; no quería cambiar mi postura respecto a él y sospechaba que de continuar la sesión me encontraría con serios problemas de equilibrio ideológico. Comprendía, sin embargo, que no era coherente tener ideas tan firmes respecto a algo que en realidad desconocía.

Quité la pausa.

El feto flota en su ambiente acuoso, juguetea con el cordón umbilical y luego se lleva el pulgar a la boca. Succionando su dedo, traga un poco de líquido amniótico. Le sobreviene un ataque de hipo. Siente la mano de su madre que soba el vientre. Patea la mano. Percibe la risa de su mamá como un rumor sordo. Nota cómo ella le devuelve el golpecito y vuelve a patear. Al poco rato pierde interés en el juego y se queda dormido.

El doctor Nathanson menciona que en la actualidad puede considerarse al nonato como un paciente más, y que la ética elemental dicta al médico preservar la vida de sus pacientes.

—Ahora veremos por primera vez —dice—, a través de las modernas imágenes ultrasónicas, lo que hace el aborto a nuestro pequeño paciente. Presenciaremos lo que ocurre dentro de la madre, desde el punto de vista de la víctima.

La operación comienza.

Alternativamente se ven las imágenes de cuanto realizan los médicos fuera y lo que pasa adentro.

El abortista coloca el espéculo en la vagina de la mujer para abrirla y visualizar el cuello uterino. Inserta el tenáculo y lo fija. Mide con una sonda la profundidad del útero y aplica los dilatadores hasta que el camino está listo para introducir el tubo succionador. 

Mientras, en la pantalla ultrasónica se ve al feto moverse normalmente, serenamente; su corazón late a 140 por minuto; está dormido, chupándose el pulgar de la mano izquierda. Repentinamente despierta con una simultánea descarga de adrenalina. Ha percibido algo extraño. Se queda quieto, como si se agudizaran sus sentidos para entender lo que está sucediendo fuera. El aparato ultrasónico capta la imagen de la

manguera succionadora abriéndose paso a través del cuello con movimientos oscilantes, hasta que se detiene tocando la bolsa amniótica. 

Entonces la enorme presión negativa (55 mm de mercurio) rompe la membrana de las aguas y el líquido, donde flotaba el niño, comienza a salir. En ese preciso instante el pequeño rompe a llorar. Pero su llanto

desesperado y profuso no puede oírse en el exterior. Inicia giros rápidos tratando de huir de eso extraño que amenaza con destruirlo. Su ritmo cardiaco sobrepasa los 200 latidos; sigue llorando, su boca se mueve dramáticamente y hay un momento en el que queda totalmente abierta. Los aparatos detectan un grito que nadie puede escuchar. Los violentos movimientos del producto provocan que constantemente se salga de foco.

Puede observarse a la perfección la forma en que trata de escapar, convulsionándose para evitar el contacto con el tubo letal, pero su espacio es reducido y el agresor lleva todas las de ganar. Finalmente la punta de succión se adhiere a una de sus piernitas y ésta es desprendida de un tajo. Mutilado, sigue moviéndose cada vez con menor rapidez en un medio antes líquido y ahora seco. La punta del aspirador nuevamente trata de

alcanzarlo; los médicos la introducen buscando a ciegas; les da lo mismo arrancar otra pierna, un brazo o parte del tronco; para el asesinato en sí no existe ningún procedimiento técnico. 

El producto sigue llorando en una agonía impresionante que nunca antes había sido posible contemplar. El tubo vuelve a alcanzarlo, esta vez enganchándose en un bracito que también es desprendido. Negándose a morir, el cuerpecito desgarrado sigue sacudiéndose. La manguera jala el tronco tratando de arrancarlo de la cabeza. Al fin lo logra. El desmembramiento es total. Entre el abortista y el anestesista se utiliza un lenguaje en clave para ocultar la triste realidad de lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Ya salió el número uno? —pregunta el anestesista refiriéndose a la cabeza.

Ésta es demasiado grande para ser succionada por la manguera, de modo que el abortista introduce los llamados fórceps de pólipo en la madre. Sujeta el cráneo del pequeño y lo aplasta usando las poderosas pinzas. La cabeza, con todo su contenido, explota como una nuez y los restos son extraídos minuciosamente. El recipiente del succionador termina de llenarse con los últimos fragmentos de sangre, hueso y tejido

humano del recién asesinado.

La embarazada que permitió que la filmaran era una activista de los derechos de la mujer. Cuando vio la grabación quedó tan impresionada y triste que se retiró de su grupo para siempre. El médico que practicó la operación era un joven que, a pesar de su juventud, había realizado más de tres mil abortos. Cuando pudo observar con los modernos aparatos lo que sucedía realmente en el interior de la madre, se retiró de su

actividad con un remordimiento demoledor.

Por mi parte, no soporté más y adelanté la cinta.

Las escenas posteriores eran mucho más desagradables.

Se trataba de otro tipo de aborto, un legrado visto desde fuera.

Podía observarse la gran cantidad de sangre y líquido mezclado con pedazos de feto saliendo de entre las piernas de la madre. Finalmente, la cabeza completa. Apagué el televisor y me dirigí al baño. Estuve inclinado en el lavabo durante varios minutos.

Al salir volví a encender el aparato y con cautela adelanté la película hasta el sitio en que ya no había más tomas reales.

Los protagonistas comentaban:

—"En Estados Unidos se calcula que antes de que esta práctica se autorizara había cerca de cien mil abortos ilegales anualmente y diez años después se registraban más de un millón y medio. Considerando que por cada aborto se cobra de trescientos a cuatrocientos dólares, tenemos una industria que por sus ingresos (de quinientos a seiscientos millones de dólares) figura entre las más poderosas y lucrativas del mundo.

Lo anterior ha hecho que la millonada mafia oculta detrás de este teatro del crimen promueva los movimientos feministas y consiga bloquear gran parte de la información referente a lo que _realmente _es un aborto. Millones de mujeres han sufrido perforación, infección o destrucción de sus órganos reproductores como resultado de una operación de la que no estaban bien informadas.  
¡La operación más frecuente en los países desarrollados nunca ha sido transmitida por televisión cuando, por ejemplo, los trasplantes cardiacos o de córneas, que son raros, se muestran al público orgullosamente! Y, por desgracia, se cree que la cantidad de abortos seguirá creciendo, pues la mayoría de la gente es perezosa para instruirse y actúa sin saber lo que hace.

Éste es un camino fácil que permite a las personas ignorantes seguir ejerciendo libre e irresponsablemente su sexualidad. Pero los jóvenes instruidos no pueden estar a favor de algo así, no pueden ni siquiera mostrarse neutrales, pues la neutralidad sólo ayuda al agresor."

Posteriormente se presentaban dramáticos testimonios reales de mujeres que abortaron. La mayoría de ellas manifestaba preocupación, recuerdos penosos, pesadillas posteriores, visitaciones y alucinaciones del niño abortado.

No lo soporté más.

Apagué el televisor hecho un mar de confusión. ¿Cómo había permanecido tanto tiempo apoyando algo así?

No tuve la menor duda de que el origen de todos los pecados del hombre está en la ignorancia. Hasta los mismos médicos abortistas practican su labor con una venda en los ojos oliendo el delicioso aroma del dinero.

_Pero el hombre no es malo cuando sabe. Es malo por ignorante..._

Sentí unas ganas terribles de meterme entre las cobijas y llorar.

Hacía apenas unos seis meses había pedido un préstamo a mi madre diciéndole que era una cuota que exigía la Universidad.

Se lo di a mi ex novia, Jessica... para que abortara un hijo mío...

_**¿Se dan cuenta? Ed hizo q la pobre de Jesica abortara un bb ! así este muchachito no me simpatiza nada ¬_¬ lo bueno q ya abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo … y lo de Tanya… por dios ni si quiera le dijo q se revisara eso si es ser … bueno sin comentarios…**_

_**Bueno este fue como les dije un cap. Muy difícil por el tema y leer sobre esto … bueno siemplemente es horroroso que hagan eso yo he visto ese tipo de videos (y las que han visto algo asi me entenderan) y es una cosa simplemente cruel y que tiene q tener estomago para ver eso si de por si yo estaba en contra del aborto con esos videos estoy SUPER en contra si no se quieren embarazar pz q no habran las piernas tan fácil o se cuiden ¿q no? Por lo menos…. Ok las dejo gracias por leer a las q me dejan comentarios y las lectoras fantasma MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS **_

_**Espero sus comentarios ;)**_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmet.**_

_**Grupo: **_ www. facebook groups / Gatita. Cullen01 / **Sin espacios o sino búsquenlo como Gatita Cullen Fics y listo ;)**


	7. ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A CASARME!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia es una adaptación de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez . Yo solo les transmito esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Tiene calificación M por que contiene temas sexuales más que nada.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve unos problemas y no estuve en casa por eso no subía, les traire muy pronto el otro cap lo prometo ahora las dejo leer, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

**6**

**¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR HASTA CASARME!**

No logré conciliar un sueño tranquilo durante varias noches Una profunda depresión me mantenía sudando en duermevela soñando pesadillas y sobresaltándome, imaginaba que yo era u niño abortado; luego pensaba que me casaba con Jessica y que nuestro hijo se materializaba en medio de nosotros cuando hacíamos el amor. Mi aspecto general desmejoró mucho. Tuve intensa fiebre y se me formaron enormes ojeras.  
Sin embargo, el día de la cita con el doctor Cullen me corté el cabello, me duché, me rasuré cuidadosamente y preparé mi mejor camisa.

Llegué media hora antes y entré al consultorio con paso lento, la recepcionista estaba hablando por teléfono. Simuló no verme pero creí adivinar en sus movimientos una ligera mueca de turbación. Estábamos solos en la sala de espera. Me paré frente a su escritorio mirándola a la cara.

No era tan llamativa como Tanya pero sí mucho más elegante que ninguna de las chicas que conocía

—Hola —le dije apenas colgó el teléfono—, tengo una cita con el doctor a las dos.

—Claro. Llegaste un poco temprano, ¿verdad? Puedes tomar asiento mientras se desocupa.— Obedecí con naturalidad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

—Isabella.

—Es un nombre fuera de lo común. — Se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me parece así. Lo he escuchado toda la vida.

— ¿Sabes por qué llegué tan temprano?

—Mhhh.

—Para preguntarte cómo te llamabas... y para disculparme por mi tontería del sábado. Casi no pude dormir pensando en el café derramado.

—Ah, no tiene importancia. Algunos pacientes se ponen muy nerviosos en su primera cita.

Sentí el alfiler del bochorno atravesándome la lengua. Isabella era demasiado suspicaz para dejarse impresionar por mis galanterías, pero lo verdaderamente curioso del asunto es que, lejos de desear conquistarla frívolamente, sentía por ella la respetuosa admiración que inspiran las personas de quienes quisiéramos ser amigos. Me enojé conmigo mismo por mi pésima actuación y simulé leer una revista.

Poco después de las dos una pareja joven salió del privado. Detrás de ellos el doctor Carlisle me saludó. Me puse de pie para tenderle la mano.

—Pasa —me invitó—. ¿Cómo siguen las molestias?

Caminé detrás de él y me cercioré de cerrar bien la puerta antes de contestar.

—Peor. El ardor de las llagas es intolerable. No soporto el roce de la ropa. Además, ahora siento un intenso dolor al orinar. Aquí están los análisis.

El médico abrió el sobre y se hundió en su sillón para leer.

—Lo que me imaginaba. Se trata del herpes símplex virus 2, aunque hay presencia también de un organismo llamado _chlamydia trachomatis._

Extrajo un recetario de su cajón y comenzó a escribir.

—Es preciso administrar antibiótico —comentó en voz baja, como para sí—, eritromicina, oxtetraciclina, doxiciclina, aciclovir.

— ¿Me curaré por completo?

—De la uretritis sí. Del herpes, tal vez. Es decir, en la mayoría de las personas jamás se presenta un segundo brote, pero en otras...

— ¿Y de ahora en adelante contagiaré a todas las mujeres con las que tenga relaciones?

—No. Cuando las pústulas desaparezcan, el virus se hallará latente en uno de tus nódulos y no será contagioso. Únicamente podrás transmitirlo mientras las vesículas sean visibles, en caso de que vuelvan a brotar.

¿De modo que si mi sistema linfático no lograba capturar el virus y amansarlo éste saldría a saludarme periódicamente durante el resto de mi vida...? Caray. En los últimos días mis rudimentos en materia sexual habían sido agredidos cruelmente. Era como si Dios, en quien entonces no creía, se hubiese propuesto darme un curso intensivo; de lecciones impactantes.

—Vi la película del aborto —comenté.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—No tengo palabras. Me hizo reflexionar mucho.— Interrumpió la redacción de sus notas para mirarme.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—A mí no. Comprender que el sexo sea algo tan vedado me ha hecho sentir muy confundido y... triste.

—El sexo no es vedado. Simplemente hay muchas implicaciones en las que debe pensarse antes de practicarlo. Eso es todo.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Si se trata de una exigencia fisiológica! ¡Las necesidades vitales de los individuos son algo privado que se satisface cuando el organismo lo pide, a solas, sin poner al tanto a los demás!

—El sexo no es una necesidad vital, Edward. Prueba de ello es que si dejas de hacerlo no morirás ni enfermarás. Existen personas célibes que llevan una vida perfectamente sana. Lo apropiado sería decir que se trata de una _reacción física _ante los estímulos del medio, similar al reflejo de tiritar cuando hace frío. Sin estímulo no hay respuesta orgánica.  
_El sexo, y _esto fuiste tú quien lo dijo, _puede convenirse en una necesidad sólo si abusas de él, _de la misma forma en que puedes llegar a depender del alcohol si no controlas tu forma de beber. Ahora supongamos que has alcanzado ese grado. No podrás apaciguar tu libido siempre _a solas, _como acabas de decir. Requerirás involucrar a otra persona, pudiendo propiciar consecuencias que trasciendan a los dos. Independientemente de la alarmante cantidad de abortos, cada año se registran millones de nuevos niños abandonados, madres solteras e innumerables matrimonios forzados, la mayoría de los cuales termina en un doloroso fracaso. Además, las estadísticas de enfermedades venéreas y proliferación del SIDA son cada vez más terribles. La práctica irresponsable del sexo ocasiona problemas muy graves que _nos afectan a todos. _No puedes decir que satisfacer una necesidad con semejantes repercusiones sociales sea algo privado.

_("Apréndete esto muy bien: si te llevas a una chica a la cama_

_puedes embarazarla o adquirir una enfermedad venérea._

_Así de simple. Son los riesgos de la ruleta rusa_

_a la que nos gusta jugar.")_

—Pero en la actualidad existen muchos métodos para cuidarse —protesté con poca fuerza.

— ¿Te refieres a cuidarse de embarazos indeseados? Claro que los hay. Los jóvenes liberales DEBEN usar anticonceptivos e instruirse ampliamente respecto a ellos. Pero dime, ¿qué método es infalible?

—La píldora —contesté de inmediato.

— ¿Y sabes cómo funciona?

—Más o menos.

—Pues se basa en la administración de hormonas sintéticas que producen un estado de falso embarazo. La publicidad habla maravillas de la píldora, pero todos los médicos sabemos que puede ocasionar desde várices, celulitis, acné, obesidad o esterilidad temporal hasta desequilibrios nerviosos: fuertes depresiones, arranques inexplicables de ira, dolores de cabeza, cansancio excesivo o insomnios. Las jóvenes que la usan tienen que ingerir una pastilla diaria, ininterrumpidamente, sin poder dejar de tomarlas hasta terminarse las cajas completas so pena de sufrir un trastorno hormonal. Para que tantas molestias valgan la pena, la muchacha deberá llevar una vida sexual muy activa; si no es así...

—Está el dispositivo intrauterino —interrumpí, y después de un segundo pregunté—: ¿cómo trabaja eso?

—Produce una inflamación extrema en el útero; todo el organismo entra en estado de alarma, los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan y la matriz se llena de defensas que atacan al cuerpo extraño; algunas tendencias dicen que los espermatozoides mueren al entrar a ese medio hostil y otras aseguran que sí logran fecundar el óvulo, pero que como el nuevo huevo o cigoto no puede implantarse, se desecha en la menstruación; eso es un aborto en pequeño. Además, el dispositivo debe ser colocado por un médico y, aun con todo, existe el riesgo de infección, embarazo ectópico, contracciones o hemorragias.

Nos queda el diafragma: se receta por un ginecólogo que previamente auscultó la vagina de la mujer para determinar el tamaño del capuchón adecuado y queda bajo la responsabilidad de ella introducírselo antes del coito y colocárselo bien, lo cual es muy difícil si no hay suficiente práctica. El famoso preservativo también es inseguro si el hombre no es cuidadoso. Finalmente tenemos los espermicidas en jaleas u óvulos, o métodos naturales, pero todos con muchos inconvenientes y alto grado de riesgo. ¿Quieres que hablemos más de ellos?

—No. Más o menos sé cómo funcionan. Lo que me parece raro es que un médico como usted ataque a los anticonceptivos en vez de promoverlos.

—No los ataco en lo absoluto. Sólo te informo lo que otros callan. El control natal es un distintivo _inseparable _de la época moderna, pero los jóvenes solteros no pueden apoyarse en él con la confianza con que lo hacen para sumergirse de lleno en la vida sexual.

— ¡Sin embargo, el mundo entero experimenta con el sexo! Los chicos se masturban desde la pubertad y gran cantidad de parejas jóvenes suelen tener continuas sesiones de caricias. ¿Acaso usted lo ignora?

—De ninguna manera. Y es algo natural. Pretender alejar a los muchachos de sus impulsos sería como empeñarse en tapar el sol con un dedo. El ejercicio sexual incipiente que mencionas está bien cuando se hace limpiamente, sin sentimientos vergonzosos y por breves espacios de tiempo. Pero el problema comienza al _acostumbrarse _a la excitación sin mayores resultados, o al acto sexual _incompleto. _El cuerpo aprende todo y lo graba como reflejos condicionados. Es mi trabajo, Edward: _frigidez, vaginismo, eyaculación retardada o precoz, impotencia y muchos problemas psicosomáticos más _suelen tener su origen en antiguos ejercicios frustrantes.

—Y las chicas que se dejan tocar pierden irremediablemente su reputación —completé. El doctor asintió como si fuera algo muy obvio. —Oiga, pero si los animales copulan cuando están en celo de forma natural, ¿por qué en el hombre es tan complicado?

—Tú lo has dicho. Ellos lo hacen instintivamente y sólo cuando la hembra se encuentra en etapa fértil. El ser humano, en cambio, puede tener coito y placer en cualquier época del año, posee capacidad de decisión sobre sus impulsos y, sobre todo, tiene sentimientos. En nosotros el goce físico funciona no sólo para procrear, como en los animales, sino para poder _sentir _con nuestra pareja la magnitud máxima del amor.

Fruncí la boca y miré mi entorno. Él aprovechó la pausa para terminar de redactar mi historia clínica. La cantidad de diplomas otorgados al doctor Carlisle Cullen era impresionante. De pronto encontré algo en su privado que me causó una gran incomodidad. Protesté de inmediato, como si pudiera asirme de aquello para echar por tierra los argumentos expuestos.

— ¿Y esa cruz dorada, doctor? ¿Qué significa? ¡No me diga que todas sus opiniones tienen fundamentos teológicos o moralistas!

—Sabes que en mi especialidad soy uno de los médicos más reconocidos de este país pero, por lo que veo, cualquier excusa te servirá para hacer oídos sordos a lo que no te conviene.

—Pues si no quiere dar la apariencia de que mezcla trabajo con espiritualidad, debería poner esa cruz en su recámara, ¿no le parece?

Por primera vez percibí un destello de enojo en los ojos del médico. Me miró fijamente para hablarme muy despacio con voz clara y firme.

—Edward, yo no pretendo inculcarte moral o religión. Mis opiniones tienen fundamentos puramente prácticos y científicos. Ahora entiende lo que voy a decirte. Tú puedes ser un indecente si quieres, puedes ser un rebelde, un mujeriego, un truhán, un libertino, y como médico no te lo reprocharé. Yo sólo reconvendré de inmediato la conducta de un paciente irracional que se haga daño a sí mismo —se puso de pie inclinándose hacia adelante para decirme cara a cara con voz firme—: _Puedes permitirte ser un inmoral si __así lo deseas, pero por ningún motivo puedes darte el lujo de ser un estúpido..._

El regaño fue tan explícito y directo que percibí cómo me ruborizaba. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero caos. Ansiaba probar un noviazgo sin morbo físico. Necesitaba desahogarme... Tenía muchos conocidos, pero ninguna amistad verdadera. ¡Cómo me hacía falta alguien en quien confiar!

El único amigo que tuve en la escuela preparatoria embarazó a su novia. El padre de la chica, que era policía, le exigió casarse, a lo que él se negó rotundamente, pero una semana después fue detenido por tres agentes judiciales que le dieron una paliza terrible y lo amenazaron de muerte. Mi amigo me contó todo llorando. Tenía la cara hinchada y un brazo roto. Lloré con él su inverosímil pesadilla. No podíamos creer que algo así pudiera

ocurrir en esta época. A los pocos meses de casado abandonó a su esposa y se largó a otro país. Nunca más volví a verlo...

— ¿Estás escuchándome, Edward? —Respingué.

—Disculpe, señor —y al hablar detecté la boca seca.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No... es sólo que... —agaché la cabeza con verdadero pesar—. Los muchachos sufrimos mucho por tener que controlar un poderosísimo deseo que surge involuntariamente desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Además, es muy difícil remar contra la marea. Los medios de comunicación nos manipulan terriblemente. ¿A qué hombre no le llama la atención una mujer hermosa, semidesnuda, sin importar lo que promociona? La mente de los jóvenes está llena de escenas en las que los galanes conquistan a las muchachas y éstas se dejan seducir rápida y apasionadamente. Apenas se conocen y ya están en la cama. La televisión y el cine alaban el sexo ilegal y lo presentan como lo más extraordinario de la vida; las canciones modernas, los mismos profesores y amigos, todo en el ambiente nos grita para que demos rienda suelta a las pasiones...

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para romperlo. Carlisle Cullen debía reconocer que yo también tenía razón.

—No todos los adolescentes presentan la misma respuesta a ese bombardeo publicitario — comentó jugueteando con la pluma—. La intensidad del impulso sexual varía entre uno y otro.

—Tal vez... pero para que yo pueda aguantar tanto, necesitarían castrarme. —Los dos reímos espontáneamente, sinceramente.

—El sexo en la juventud es la emoción más fuerte que puede sentirse. Yo no lo censuro. Sería demasiado osado de mi parte pretender dar reglas que funcionen para todos. Cada joven debe decidir RESPONSABLEMENTE su postura. Sólo recuerda que no poder esperar en pos de una mayor gratificación es un síntoma de infantilismo.

— ¿Y si no puedo dominar mi natural infantil? —pregunté en son de broma.

—Bueno —contestó para mi asombro—, partiendo de una base estrictamente científica y terapéutica, si no se quieren tener secuelas negativas todo acercamiento sexual prematuro inevitable debería cumplir con tres requisitos básicos.  
_En primer lugar, estar enmarcado por un gran amor. _Sólo el amor daría a la experiencia su dimensión adecuada, además de que permitiría a la pareja tomar la decisión justa si existe alguna complicación.  
En_ segundo lugar, hacerse en buenas circunstancias, _relajadamente, sin prisas, en un sitio perfectamente cómodo que no ofrezca peligros. Los episodios apremiantes suelen llevar consigo una fuerte carga de temor y convertirse en una aventura traumática.  
_En tercer lugar, estar exento de remordimientos; _los efectos de la culpa podrían echar a perder ese momento y toda tu vida posterior. Con ojos de niño ansioso te parecerá fácil cumplir los tres requisitos al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad es que es sumamente difícil.

—Será más difícil abstenerse.

—Como todo en la vida, es cuestión de querer o no querer. Has probado muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no pruebas _otra forma de pensar? _Transmuta tu energía sexual hacia nuevas actividades. Llena tus horas de tareas gratificantes. Haz deporte intensamente, lee mucho, entrégate apasionadamente a una actividad creativa como escribir, pintar, esculpir, oír música, componer, bailar, armar modelos a escala o cualquier otra ocupación en la que tu espíritu se relaje y las intensas energías de tu interior se transformen en bellas creaciones artísticas. Hállale sentido a tu vida. Encuentra la misión que se te ha encomendado y lucha por ella sin más preocupación. Tu pareja llegará sola, cuando menos la esperes; ten confianza en eso y, mientras tanto, haz algo por ti. Te enamorarás justo de la persona que mereces, según los méritos que hagas ahora. No puedes perder tiempo desgastándote en aventurillas peligrosas y dañinas cuando tu persona necesita tanta superación. Muchos hombres casados confiesan que el fantasma de otras mujeres con las que yacieron en el ayer se les aparece (mentalmente) al estar con sus esposas, propiciando las comparaciones e impidiéndoles una entrega total. No llenes de basura tu subconsciente. Llénalo de ideas poderosas. Hallarás grandes obstáculos, es cierto, pero nadie llega a la punta del Everest por casualidad. Si deseas lograr una meta importante requerirás convicciones firmes, planeación cuidadosa y energía para evitar las circunstancias que te harán caer. La diferencia entre los grandes hombres y los mediocres estriba en que los primeros han imaginado la clase de vida que quieren y se han planteado un código de normas para conseguirla. No eres un animal sexual, como la publicidad quiere hacerte creer. Ellos excitan a la gente para vender. Saben su cuento. Aprende a decir NO a las presiones de otros y verás lo bien que te sentirás al manejarte según tus principios. Que nadie te manipule en el aspecto más íntimo. Si tu entorno es demasiado asfixiante, cambia de amistades. Es más fácil de lo que piensas. Rodéate de gente que tenga los mismos valores que tú y convéncete de que eres una persona de gran importancia. Los jóvenes que se mantienen firmes, que se niegan a jugar con los demás, a beber alcohol, a fumar, a tener sexo por simple placer, a hacerse daño a sí mismos, no son maricones, como suelen gritarles los demás,  
SON VERDADEROS HOMBRES DE LOS QUE CADA VEZ HAY MENOS.  
No porque seas varón tienes derecho a degradarte. Es posible que a la mujer que te ame no le importe (en apariencia) tu pasado y te perdone todo, pero es un hecho que ella siempre valorará tu entereza, tu integridad, tu autoestima... Y no puedes darte el lujo de perder eso sólo porque es muy agradable eyacular... El deseo de no conformarme se había reducido a nada.

Me hallaba con la cabeza sumida en el pecho. Unas ardientes tenazas me apretaban el cuello y gotas de agua se arremolinaban por salir de mis lagrimales.

—Casi ningún joven entiende ese tipo de conceptos —susurré aniquilado.

—No son "conceptos", Edward, son "VALORES". Los valores son aquello que mantiene en pie a la sociedad, permite la unión de las familias, le da sentido a la amistad y al amor. Los valores no tienen que entenderse; simplemente se acogen en el corazón y se viven.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y froté mis mejillas con fuerza. No podía detener las imágenes mentales de mis anteriores yerros. ¡Cómo había desperdiciado el tiempo, de qué manera le había fallado a mi madre, cuánto daño había hecho a las jovencitas que se enamoraron de mí...!

_(—Vamos a casarnos, Edward. Te lo suplico._

—_Sí, Jessica. Pero todavía no. Hay que hacer las cosas bien. _

— _¡Estoy embarazada! ¿No te das cuenta?_

—_Pues aborta. Lo que tienes dentro es un simple quiste. Sácalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

— _¡Es un hijo nuestro!_

—_Te equivocas. Es sólo una mórula. Ni siquiera tiene alma._

— _¿ Cómo puedes estar tan seguro... ?_

_Y el llanto dolorido de mi novia, tirada en el suelo como un guiñapo, abrazándome las piernas...)_

Apreté los párpados fuertemente tratando de controlar esa congoja. Era demasiado peso atado a mi espalda, demasiado arrepentimiento en mi conciencia.

El doctor caminó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de aliento.

Debajo de esa mano de apoyo me vi como un niño desamparado y sentí que mi ser entero se partía de un tajo, pero inhalé muy hondo y no permití que se me escapara ni una sola lágrima.

* * *

_**¡Já! Vieron como Bella ni le hizo caso y no cayó en sus juegos XD jajajaj se lo merece tómala en tu cara Edward y disculpen como hablo así de él pero es que me seca canas verdes están… necio que me desespera como trata de justificarse que si los comerciales la publicidad y no sé qué tantas mierdas _ pff parece como si no tuviera cerebro y pudiera pensar por si mismo aggg. Y aparte todo lo que a la mujer le pasa con los anticonceptivos para poder disfrutar mientras que el hombre bien gracias con un condón ya esta ... y luego dicen que por que me caen mal.**_

_**¡Vieron como dijo que su bebe era ¡ UN SIMPLE QUISTE ! no yo si lo mato o le doy unas buenas cachetadas no puedo creer como de verdad hay "hombres" que piensan así y sobre todo cuando son mujeres! … Pero en fin al parecer ya esta rectificando ya veremos con que nos sale en el prox cap.**_

_**Ok las dejo gracias por leer a las q me dejan comentarios y las lectoras fantasma MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS **_

_**Espero sus comentarios ;)**_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso Emmet.**_


End file.
